Final Fantasy: Tempest's Moon
by NoRatCat
Summary: 1000 years have passed since the great Rending destroyed the foundation of Equestria. In its wake, an oppressive empire has risen gathering ancient magic to strengthen their hold over the land. Meanwhile, in a secluded village, a young unicorn named Tempest lives and works as a blacksmith. Little does he know, his simple life is about to take a drastic change.
1. Disc One: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, nor Final Fantasy. Those belong to Hasbro and Square Enix respectively.

 _What is a destiny? We are all connected by it, some say by chance, while others say it is prewritten. One thing for certain, it is something nobody can escape. Once it has gripped something, it will never let go. We simply must hang on and ride wherever it's river path takes us._

 _Each destiny has a start, the beginning of a grand story. This tale is one of them._

The endless realm was awash in silence. Stone monoliths lay strewn about, shattered and broken. Reminders of conflict past, grand battles of tales left untold. Within the starry sea, there it lay, the great crystal. It remained motionless, shining brilliantly in the darkness of space. It shone with the colors of the rainbow, yet within a white center. Some could say it was rainbow quartz, but the material would not be listed by any common minds. Such a great formation must indeed need a guardian, and there she lay, standing as silent as the crystal itself.

She was a tall mare, very much befitting a horse. Her coat a violet esque shade of dark blue. Her mane flowed freely, as if it were entranced by magic. It's color sapphire blue with the brilliance of the stars themselves. A black crest hung about her chest, an insignia of the moon inscribed on it. Upon her flank lay a black patch where a mark of the crescent moon stood out, a twin to the moon upon the crest. Lavender hoof shoes connected like armor and a black tiara lay upon her head. To many this would appear to be an average horse. But it was no horse, but a pony. Yet not just any pony for the twin wings that fanned freely and the horn spiraling up told otherwise. This pony was an alicorn. Her name? It had not been forgotten, even by the passage of time.

" _Princess Luna."_

The alicorn's eyes opened, revealing cyan irises. They were wide with shock, awaiting whatever words entered her head.

 _"He has come."_

Luna immediately took to the air, horn pointed defensively. A metallic whizz cut through the air, aiming at the princess. It impacted against her horn, but there was no sign of pain or even a shatter. A bright glow emanated from the horn warding off whatever had stricken it. The metal slid back, a great slab connected by a chain. Once it found its place, it connected with a chink. With a dull thud, it struck the ground, held firmly in place.

"Well met daughter of the moon." A deep voice echoed. The echo was in place behind a metal barrier, a helmet.

Stepping into view was a tall figure. A humanoid shape, much akin to the humans spoken of in the scribes of Princess Twilight Sparkle. But no human shape was solidified. The figure was clad head to toe in silver armor. It was ornate, grand, and looked very well protected. A blue jewel lay within the belt buckle, and also upon the elbows and the back of the hands. The helmet itself obscured the face completely, save for the golden eyes that shone underneath. Two horns jutted out, just like a devil's. An indigo cape lay draped upon the figure, no a knight. Said knight also had a sword. It was large in size, just about the length of his body. The blade interlocked and connected together. A tuft of red fuzz lay upon the pommel, ending the description.

Luna narrowed her eyes as she stared at the knight. "Skip your pleasantries knight of chaos."

In a flash, the two jumped at each other, blade against horn. Just as before, the magic repelled one another as they stood on opposite sides. Luna took to the air, as did the knight. Light accompanied their clashes, sword and horn fending one another off. From Luna's horn, a great glow shone, twin beams of lunar energy shot forth, spiraling together into a single beam. The Knight outstretched his free palm and from it shot a light of iridescent energy.

"Ruinga!" The knight bellowed.

The spell collided with the lunar beam. It rapidly grew in size and began to push back Luna's own spell. When the two could not contend with one another anymore, the ruinga exploded banishing away the beam. Luna was flown back, momentarily stunned. Taking this moment, the knight thrust his sword. As he did, the blade leapt forth from the hilt connected with a chain. The chain wrapped itself around Luna's body, the weight of the blade heavily pinning her.

"Frankly our battles are beginning to bore me." Said the Knight. His eyes centered upon the great crystal. "Why do you serve a fallen goddess? She sits there stationary inactive of the world beneath her."

Luna struggled to break free, but the more she struggled, the tighter the chain became.

"Why reside in harmony when chaos is the natural order of the world? It would be easier to just submit."

Luna groaned as she could feel her breath escaping her.

"Even now your homeland succumbs to the chaos, growing weaker by the day. Ah I can see her light, it too dims. Just as you will soon be."

"No!" Luna proclaimed.

With a bright flash of lunar light, the chain broke free, and the sword snapped back in place. Yet the light did not end there, it continued to shine brighter and higher forcing the knight to shield himself. As the light reached its zenith, the force struck the knight sending him into a pillar with a grunt. He slid down until he collapsed upon the ground, his sword propping himself up.

"I see you still have light of your own remaining." The knight said amused. "I was hoping for that."

Luna descended, her wings spreading out in a defensive manner. "My light will never end. So long as I have breath I will not allow you to defile this holy realm!"

The knight rose himself up, blade never leaving his hand. "Well it appears our battle has ended in a stalemate yet again. But it will not last, as I said, her light is dimming, and so long as chaos grips the world, it will soon extinguish. Be wary for the Destroyer will come."

With his final warning said, the knight stepped backwards, and vanished into a black mist.

Luna watched the scene, waiting for any sign of a trick. When nothing came, she relaxed. Her body at least, not her mind. She turned the crystal, eyes full of regret and somber. Slowly she bowed before the crystal, eyes full of reverence.

"Oh Cosmos, he gets stronger with each encounter, I don't know how long I can hold out. But I know I must remain strong. For your sake, for the world's sake." Her mind turned, and began to alter. Her thoughts were not towards just herself. "But I fear for him as well." She stood up, eyes still just as somber. "Oh Tempest. I wish I could prepare you for what's to come."

And so the moon princess returned to her post. The guardian of Cosmos must always stand ready.

 **Final Fantasy: Equestrian Chronicles**

The stormy skies resounded with lightning and thunder drummed a beat. Raindrops pattered to the ground turning it gradually into mud. The sound of hoofprints squished and stomped as soldiers poured in. in the sky great crafts roared as their engines halted.

"Esper has emerged! Pursuing target!" One soldier spoke into his headpiece. All of their helmets were equipped with radios, for reporting was just one duty a soldier must undertake. A vast assortment of armored ponies stomped and descended from their airships. Pegasi took to the air, while earth ponies stood at the ready. Unicorns held their horns high, ready to charge a spell.

They all circled a center as something was emerging. In a flash, a creature appeared. It loomed over the ponies, almost tattered in appearance. Golden skin, a ribcage pushing against the chest. The creature had two arms, bound in cloth to prevent movement. Chains entrapped it, furthering the boundary. A smaller pair of arms cradled the head, which appeared to be some sort of bandaged demon. A larger entrapment lay around it, a venus fly trap of sorts, indigo in color but not enclosing.

Many of the ponies stood in awe at it's presence, for an esper was a sight to behold. Yet it was quickly taken aback as they all prepared for the signal.

"Fire!"

From their horns, the unicorns fired a black magic spell. The fireballs soared through the air striking against the creature. The esper grunted, but showed no sign of wear.

"Earth ponies move in! Pegasi distract it! Unicorns keep firing!"

The order was driven as the earth ponies stormed in. The pegasi soared in distraction. The esper followed them, allowing the earth ponies to move in. Once they were near, they pounded their hooves against the creature's skin. Their hooves were bladed, allowing some damage, all they had to do was wear it down.

"Fira!"

The unicorns fired more black magic spells, stronger variations. With everything striking the esper, it finally gained noticed of the insects before it. It let out a roar, it's single eye turning upward into it's head. The air around it began to distort, a great whistling breaching. With a final gasp of a roar, the monster let loose what it had been building up. In an instant, all of the earth ponies were blown away while the pegasi lost their flight. The unicorns were pushed back. They could tell the esper was annoyed, and it had finally gained notice of the creatures before it.

The unicorns slowly got to their hooves, yet the attack had still left lingering debilitations.

"Why'd I sign up for this?" One unicorn soldier asked metaphorically.

"The pay is good." One unicorn joked.

Some of them got a good laugh out of it, but one wasn't laughing.

All of the unicorns halted as somepony stepped into view, the soldiers looking on with awe and reverence.

"Princess Midnight."

Upon hearing her name spoken, the mare looked to the soldier whom said it. "Leave this to me." She said softly.

Taking a moment, she pointed her horn high and she uttered a spell. "Haste!" A symbol of a clock appeared before her, the hands spinning wildly. As soon as it was finished, she flapped her wings and took to the air. As soon as she ascended, she peppered a few fire spells at the esper. Just as it had done with the soldiers, it didn't take notice of such a low level spell. Midnight showed no fear as she soared to the being, adding a few blizzards as well as a thunder or two. The esper showed some register of annoyance, so it concentrated on the pony before it.

"Come at me! I'm ready!" Midnight declared.

The esper delivered a roar and charged up it's attack. Midnight's haste spell was still in effect so she took advantage of it's speed granting powers.

"Thundara!" She shouted, sending out a stronger variation of the thunder spell.

But just at that moment, the esper's attack had finished. Midnight was thrown from the sky with a yelp, landing hard upon the ground.

"Princess Midnight!" Several soldiers shouted.

They crowded around her, taking care as they lifted her up.

"Are you alright your highness?"

Midnight shook herself off, but still felt weak all the same. "Yes, I'm fine." She half lied. She would definitely need a cure spell, maybe a cura, but she knew they needed something more. "Release the dampners!" She ordered.

"Release the dampners!" Another unicorn relayed the order.

From the airships that still hovered, a small hatch opened from each of them. Several small balls emerged floating towards the esper. As soon as they were near they released an electrical charge. The esper hissed in pain as the shock coursed through it's body. It reared up to attack again, but found itself unable to.

Midnight watched it all with anticipation. She didn't want to use the dampners, but they had no choice. Though she would have rather showed the might of the pony race, this was the only course. Slowly, little by little, the dampners were weakening the esper. Midnight knew this moment was all they needed.

"Alright! Everypony! Focus!" She shouted.

She along with every unicorn soldier ready charged up a focus spell. They waited and stored up their remaining energy. When it was ready, they knew it was time to unleash it.

"Blizzara!"

From their horns, a spray of frost spewed forth coating the esper in a diamond blanket. It hissed at the pain, but more so from the dampners. It continued on for some time, the spells and the shock, and the esper could only take so much. It could feel its strength ebbing away. Once it was at its lowest, it finally gave way. With a final hist, it's body began to dissolve. Evaporated for likely as it broke away into a sea of sparkles. They floated into the air, dust on the wind. The esper no longer remained, but in its place lay a small stone, golden with hints of violet. Right away, several ponies crowded it and slammed it in a glass container.

"Esper is secured! Repeat! Esper is secured!"

Midnight smiled at the good news. "Good work everypony. Let's rest up and head back to Paradise City."

Everypony cheered at another job well done. Taking the free moment, everyone took a moment to cure the injured and chat away at their fortune.

Midnight herself cast a cure spell, healing her wounds instantaneously. "Woo. That was a tough one." Midnight told herself. Midnight herself was a pretty young mare, her coat violet with a pink and lavender mane. Her eyes a brilliant fuchsia. She held breastplate armor, pink in color and neatly polished as well as armor for her hooves. A sword lay strapped at her side, but leaving her cutie mark free. Said cutie mark was an ornate looking star, very similar to the legendary Twilight Sparkle, but with some key differences as well. Her wings and as well as horn told others she was an alicorn and atop her head she held a pink tiara with three gems encrusted: red, blue, and green.

"Princess Midnight Shimmer!" A voice shouted.

Midnight looked to see a unicorn pony trotting up to her. He was young like her, around the same age, with a cyan coat and a blue mane with toppled slightly over his right side, just draping a little over the eye. Said eye along with the other one was green in color. He had a pack straddled on his side leaving the other side free to show his cutie mark which was a quill pen.

"Quill." Midnight said.

Quill Pengrove was his name, personal attendant to Princess Midnight.

"Princess Midnight, are you alright?" He asked.

Midnight chuckled. "Yes i'm fine, little beat up, but nothing a little white magic won't cure."

Quill let out a sigh. Oh good, I just wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Oh don't worry Quill, I had it handled." Midnight reassured. "But I could use a little pick me up."

Knowing what she meant, Quill used his magic to levitate something out of his pack. It was a rectangular box and with his magic, he opened it up revealing several cigars. Smiling to herself, Midnight levitated one of the cigars and brought it to her horn. She charged up a small fire spell and it up the end. Once it was lit, she brought the other end to her lips and began to puff. Once she was done, she inhaled and withdrew a breath of smoke.

Midnight sighed. "Thanks, I needed this."

Quill looked slightly perturbed at the sigh of the smoking princess, but was glad to make her happy. Midnight after all was an unconventional princess.

"Well it looks like another victory for pony kind eh?" Said Quill.

"Indeed, but this esper was powerful." Midnight took another drag of her cigar. "And I wonder what made it emerge? Do you think it could have been the chaos mist?" She suggested.

Quill shrugged, who knows? The mist is rather unpredictable."

"Well all I know is some beer would go great with this cigar. Come on let's go." Midnight said casually.

Beer and cigars. Hardly something a princess would indulge in. Then again, Midnight was an unconventional princess. And Quill wouldn't change her for the world. "Yes your highness."

And so the ponies boarded their airships, just as the rain was starting to fall. Soon the area was empty leaving nothing of a trace of their presence.

Anima had fallen and pony kind had earned another victory.

 _So the battle was won._

 _Yet this was only the prologue of the tale._

 _The story now unfolds._

Authors Note: Well this was a long time coming. Something I have been working on and planning for what seemed like forever. But it is finally here now. I really hope this is an improvement over my last story Mommy Dash. I know it was popular on FIM Fiction, but I still consider it the worst story I have ever written. Hopefully this will be the best MLP story I have ever written. Well read on and enjoy!


	2. Disc One: Chapter One

_The Rending. A great event in Equestrian history. It's very arrival rocked the foundation of Equestria. Many cities were destroyed, new creatures were spawned, and most importantly, it brought the arrival of the chaos mist. A strange substance that has choked most of the world. Nopony knows what it is, or where it came from, but most live in fear of it. Some study it as a curiosity, while others have just learned to live with it. One isolated village lives far from it, protected by a magic generator. There the inhabitants go about their daily lives. It's here a young unicorn named Tempest lives. Little does Tempest know that his simple life is about to take a turn._

Mareia village. A humble little burg nestled in the Hoofcliff Hills. It was quant, serene, and more than a little boring. Least to the more excitable residents, especially one certain pegasus. But it provided the residents with everything they needed to survive. Food, water, and protection. But even with their simple lives, there were still some challenges. Life was full of challenges, and nopony knew this more than Tempest. His current task was a challenge right now.

A metallic clang rang out as the hammer pounded against the metal. Methodically, and with rhythm. To Tempest, it was music to his ears. The beat of the hammer, the clang of the metal. Just musical. Soon the tempering died down, coming to a complete stop. The hammer levitated to the table leaving its prize before him. Laying before Tempest, was a sword. It was a thin looking blade, curved slightly at the tip but just below it were a set of gears, intertwined with the metal. The handle was a bounded leather, wrapped perfectly and comfortably. Though he wouldn't be holding it in his mouth, he wanted to prepare for every possibility. For all he knew, he could run into some poison joke and wind up with a wobbly horn.

"Perfect." Tempest marveled at his creation. Levitating it, the gears went to work folding in the blade and making it compact. The sword then snugly fit into a sheath fastened around his front left leg.

"That's a fine piece of craftsponyship you've done there Tempest." Said the blacksmith.

"Yeah I worked on it all week." Tempest said wiping sweat from his brow. It had indeed been a tiring work, but worth it in the end. "Hey I'm going to take off now okay? I have some business to attend to."

The Blacksmith nodded in approval. "Fine by me, you've done more than enough work for today."

Without anything holding him back, Tempest trotted out the door and into the sun. Right away, he could feel a vast difference from the outdoors than the indoors. The heat of the furnace no longer warmed him, and instead the breath of nature cooled him. He took in a fresh intake of air and exhaled. "Gotta love that day time air." He said to himself.

Tempest Noctis was a young unicorn, about eighteen years of age. Legally an adult, but still a child by certain reckonings. His coat was an indigo color, blueish black mane and tail. His cutie mark depicted storm clouds against the night sky, perfectly befitting his namesake. His eyes shone with silver light, very unusual type of eyes for a pony, but it certainly matched the stars at night. He had an assortment of strappings and fastenings around his legs, one side for money, while the other for his new toy. Lastly, around his neck was a small circular pendent. It was silver color, depicting a crescent moon upon it.

"All right, I'm prepared enough, but I think I may need some help on this." Tempest talked to himself.

There was a reason he needed a sword for today, and it would certainly come in handy. But still, he had one more task to undertake. So he trotted into the village. As he walked, he noted the surroundings. Mareia houses were simple, some two stories while others a more simplistic one story. The village tried to keep things as easily accessible, nothing as high tech as found in the rapture of the larger cities; Paradise City being a prime example. Green grass lay astride dug pathways, and crops and fields were plowed. A well for water, and the Pegasi kept the clouds around in case of needed rain.

"Firefly?" Tempest called, head held high and letting out his voice for all to hear. He continued to walk still shouted out, "Firefly? Are you there?"

He heard no response from the clouds to whom which he spoke, but he knew that's where she was.

"Firefly?"

Just as he trotted a particularly large cloud, he heard the telltale sound of snoring.

"Firefly!" Tempest shouted, "I know you're up there!"

A snore was his only response. Typical, sleeping as usual. Probably after a bout of showing off her flying skills, or just shirking her duties. Typical, typical Firefly. He knew that simply shouting wouldn't be enough to get her up, he had to do something a bit more influential.

Taking his horn, he sent a jolt of a thunder spell (just a small one) up towards the cloud. He had positioned it correctly and sure enough, the jolt jostled something.

"Yeeeooowww!" Something leapt up from the cloud, flapping to the air.

"Well that certainly got you up." Tempest chuckled.

"Huh what?" Said the voice before peering from above the cloud. "Tempest? What's the big idea!?"

Tempest shrugged. "Hey I had to get you up sometime. Otherwise you would have slept the entire day away."

Firefly zipped down, landing upon the ground. "Well you didn't have to shock me." She said shaking her sore rump.

The pony in question was named Firefly, a pegasus pony around the same age as Tempest. Her coat was a shade of pink, with a blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a twin pair of blue lightning bolts, emphasizing her speed. Her front hooves held a pair of bladed points, hoof guards they were called. And like Tempest she held knapsacks around her legs, ending in a leather vest around her chest. Now she seemed like an average mare, but she wasn't any old mare. She was Tempest's best friend. They had been so ever since they were small foals.

"Sorry." Tempest apologized. "I just really needed your help with something."

That got Firefly's attention. "Help with what?"

"Oh just grabbing a little present for Glory Shine's birthday." Tempest explained.

Firefly's face contorted in a confused dismay. "Glory Shine?"

"You know? The mayor daughter? It's her birthday tomorrow." Tempest explained.

"I know that. And I know who she is, but I'm just wondering why your wasting time giving a present to that spoiled brat." Firefly spoke with a slight disgust in her tone.

"Oh come on Firefly, she's not a brat, she's actually pretty nice once you get to know her." Tempest said in defense of the mare.

"Yeah but her father spoils her rotten. I still remember that tantrum she threw because her father didn't get her a chocobo for her sixth birthday?" Firefly remarked.

"She was just a kid then, I mean she's really matured a lot." Tempest spoke up in further defense.

"Why are you so quick to defend her? I mean you don't like her right?"

Tempest looked aside, trying his best to hide his face.

"Oh my gosh, you do don't you?"

"Well..."

"Tempest, Tempest, Tempest. You can do so much better than her. I mean there's tons of girls in the village." Firefly explained, hoping to deter her friend's intentions.

A dreamy sigh escaped Tempest. "Yeah but she's got that cute laugh, and the way she smiles and-"

"Stop!" Firefly said putting a hoof to Tempest's mouth. "I don't want to hear anymore. Just what do you plan on getting her that she doesn't already have?"

"Well It's not that she hasn't gotten anything. I mean I'm sure she has what I plan on getting her, it's just this is real special." Tempest explained.

"And that is?" Firefly pressed.

"Actually...well..." Tempest could feel the pressure his friend was providing, but he couldn't hide it anymore. "I was thinking of going into the Dismer Caves and finding a gem. You know? To make a necklace?"

"The Dismer Caves?" Firefly spread out her wings in shock. "But you know that place has monsters and all sorts of nasty critters waiting."

The Dismer Caves were located on the outskirts of the village. It was a breeding ground for various monsters. Only the bravest ponies ventured inside, for they said treasure awaited.

"That's why I need your help. I mean between the two of us, we can handle the monsters inside." Tempest attempted to reason.

"No way! I aint risking my neck for Glory Shine of all ponies." Firefly firmly stated.

"Come on Firefly I really want to do this. I really want to impress Glory Shine. I could use an extra hoof." He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Come on...as a friend?"

Firefly stared hard into Tempest's gaze. "Ugh...those eyes...can't...resist...oh right fine! Darn you and your puppy dog look."

"So you'll do it?" Tempest asked.

Firefly shrugged. "Eh I probably was going to say yes regardless. Besides, after you made me these awesome hoof guards, I owe you." Firefly referred to the metal edgings upon both of her front hooves. "I mean I gotta break these babies in. And what better way than to test it on monster hides?"

Tempest smiled his gratitude. "Thanks Firefly. I mean it."

"Eh what are besties for? I mean I can see why you asked for my help. I'm pretty much the fastest most talented flyer in Equestria, I've got moves, I got style, and pizazz." Firefly boasted as usual. "But what about you? I mean your magic is great and all, but I doubt you can swing constant spells at them. No offense."

"Don't worry. I got this." Tempest said levitating his sword out of his sheath and unfolding it in it's full form."

Firefly eyed it with awe. "Woah! Is that what you've been working on all week?"

"Yeah. Just finished it today. I call it the "Gear Blade"." He swung it quickly, his magic maneuvering it in the air before folding it. "It's fast, easy to use, and adjustable." He finished putting the sword in its sheath again.

Firefly smirked, "Gotta say. I'm impressed, you know your way around the hammer."

"Yeah took a lot of work to get this done." Tempest remembered the long hours he had put in to get this ready, particularly for this day.

"Well come on! We gotta test this baby out. Come on I'll spar with ya!" Firefly dared.

Tempest wasn't entirely sure about this. "Look I don't have much experience with this tool and I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on! I can take it!" Firefly reassured.

Tempest considered things for a moment, looking at his daring friend and his own weapon, he came to a decision. "All right fine." He withdrew his gear blade. "I got ya."

Firefly smirked. "That's more like it! Now let's go!"

"Maybe you should give me some pointers? I mean you are more experienced with fighting after all."

Firefly let out a chuckle. Yeah you're probably right. Let's take things slow." Firefly relaxed her position a bit, but still looked ready to fight. "Okay, now you want to hold the blade in a bold position, show your enemy that you mean business."

Tempest did just that. He positioned the gear blade close to him, but kept it ready.

"Good. Now I want you to come at me and swing." Firefly lectured.

"Yeah but-"

"Don't be afraid just come at me."

Though nervous as he was, Tempest did as he was told, her lunged forward, swiping the blade at just the right moment. Then in an instant, Firefly raised up her left hoof and the lade pinged off the hoof guard.

"See told ya! Now again!"

Tempest repeated his movements, and as before, Firefly raised up her hoof, (her left one), and the blade pinged off of it.

"Alright! Now you're getting it!" Firefly cheered.

Tempest moved again, swinging his blade while Firefly dodged. Immediately the pegasus took to the air. "All right! Ready or not, here I come!"

With her last statement, she dove down towards Tempest, hoof guards outstretched. Panic etched Tempest's face as Firefly dove, but he help his blade up, and watched for the pivotal moment. He had to time this just right, any sparse movement could spell disaster. Firefly neared, and Tempest held the blade ready, and then sure enough, he struck. The blade pinged yet again, no, more like a clang. The clang rang out throughout the village. As it clanged, Firefly flipped and thrust her back hooves into Tempest's face.

"Hey!" He cried as he fell upon the ground. Getting up and dusting himself off, he shot and indignant look to the mare. "What's the big idea?"

Firefly tossed her mane back. "Hey just breaking you in." Firefly descended, planting herself upon the ground. "Personally I give you a B for effort, but I don't think this will net you any real experience. This is just a tutorial battle. Once we hit the Dismer Caves, that's where the real experience begins."

Tempest nodded. "Well I guess you're right. Let's get going."

"Alright. But we should probably stock up on potions and antidotes first. Don't worry I'm buying." Firefly assured.

And so the two friends were off to the item store, to pick up some curatives in order to keep their health going. Luckily Firefly had enough gil for what they needed. Firefly always had Tempest's back, ever since they were little foals. They did everything together, though each had gone their different paths. Tempest became a blacksmith's apprentice, while Firefly was stationed in the weather patrol. Though to be honest, Tempest was far more devoted to his duty than Firefly was to hers. They had so much in common, even tracing back to their beginnings in the village.

The pair had stopped at the item store, and picked up some potions and antidotes, storing them away in their knapsacks. Fully prepared, the pair headed towards the Dismer caves. As they walked, they noted the surroundings of the village. Several foals were playing tag, while others were tending their fields and plants. Some were pulling carts, while others were at the tavern. But to the right, near the distant edge of the village, they saw an earth pony fidgeting with something. The object in question looked like as metallic rectangle, laden with belts and gears, humming a rattling tune.

"Working on the mist shield again?" Tempest questioned.

Firefly took a gander over and noticed the earth pony was having quite the problem with it. "Yeah they're always tinkering with it."

"Think it will hold out?" Tempest pressed the question on the side of caution.

Ever since he had arrived at the village, he had always wondered how the village remained isolated from the chaos mist. The generator was the answer. In some areas, the mist solidified and corrupted, but generators such as this kept it at bay.

"Yeah but what if it gives out?" Tempest feared. It was a fear that was always on his mind.

"Don't worry, that thing's been going strong since we were kids." Firefly reassured.

Still, as he walked, Tempest couldn't help but stare at it. Though the sky was clear, he knew beyond the village lay the chaos mist. Frankly it unnerved him. It's inky dark grasp. He had experienced it once, long ago.

 _"_ _Hello? Is anyone there?" A young foal's voice spoke out through the mist._

 _He trotted through slowly, eyes fearfully looking about for any sign of life. All he saw was misty black. With tears in his eyes, he collapsed. "Mommy...where are you?" He sobbed gently._

The image passed and Tempest was back to realty. He shook his head, fully banishing away the image. "It's going to be fine." He told himself.

The pair continued to walk outside the village, going along a path until they at last came to a cave. It was far enough from the village, but near enough that the mist generator still protected it.

"Well here we are." Firefly announced.

The Dismer Caves. The entrance just lay there open like a wound. They could just feel the sense of foreboding that spilled out.

"I guess we better go in. You ready?" Tempest asked.

Firefly smirked. "Always."

And so the unicorn and the pegasus ventured inside. Right away, Tempest cast a spell, lighting up his horn to illuminate the dark.

"Man it sure is dank in here." Firefly noted.

"Yeah I'll say. I can see why a lot of ponies don't come here." Tempest added.

Only a handful of the village ponies were fighters, but the monsters bred like crazy in here. That or maybe the cave held faint traces of the chaos mist. It was said that monsters prospered in the mist.

"Keep up your guard." Tempest warned.

Firefly confidently held her head up. "Eh don't worry, we can handle anything this place throws at us."

They continued to walk until they entered into a large chamber; large and spacious. The moment they stepped inside, Tempest felt something was amiss.

"You get the feeling were being watched?" Tempest asked, the hairs on his mane standing up.

Firefly looked around, but found nothing. "Nah. I think we're fine."

"No I'm serious, I think we're not alone."

Tempest looked up and his face turned pale. "Um Firefly?"

Firefly followed her friend's lead until she too was taken aback by what she had seen. There hanging upon the ceiling was a series of webs, and from it were a horde of giant spiders. They crawled and skittered about, but came to a stop as their many eyes centered upon the two ponies.

"Move!" Tempest cried.

From their webs, the spiders dropped down. Their fangs raised as they noticed the fresh pony meat before them.

"I don't think they mean to let us go." Tempest said withdrawing his sword.

Firefly flashed a daring grin and prepped her front hooves. "Aw yeah! Fight time!"

The spiders had the same sentiments and lunged towards them. That gave Tempest and Firefly all the signal they needed. Tempest was the first to strike. He slashed at one spider, cleaving into it. It fell upon it's side and it didn't get up. Firefly took to the air and began doing several maneuvers as she dove and slashed at the spiders. She continued on having a far easier time than Tempest. Tempest's problem lay in the fact that he was on the ground and thus more open to attack. But he continued to slash and fend off the eight legged monstrosities. Yet as they fought, the more warned the spiders became. One in particular didn't lunge, for it had seen its brethren fall before the unicorn. Instead, it reared it's front up and opening its maw. From it spread a green glop. It flew through the air and landed upon Tempest's rear.

"Ah!" Tempest cried as he faltered in his steps.

The spider took advantage of the situation and lunged at Tempest. But that predictable motion was its downfall, for Firefly was quick to act. She dove in and slashed at the spider, felling it instantly.

"You alright!?" Firefly asked with concern.

Tempest's rear lowered a bit before he regained his footing. "Yeah...no...I think I'm poisoned."

"Hang on I got an antidote right here." Firefly said reaching into her knapsack.

The eyes of Tempest followed her, but enough to gaze about the room. They had felled a large amount of spiders. So much experience gained in such a short time. But as Firefly was searching, Tempest eyed something behind her. Immediately, a surge of energy hit him, "Firefly move!"

Firefly looked up, "Huh?" The pegasus craned her neck around and gave a panicked yelp as a spider reared itself up. She dove to the left leaving the creature open to attack.

Using his magic, he threw the blade into the spider, right between the eyes. It died instantly. Tempest withdrew the blade, floating it above his head.

"Woo. That was a close one." Firefly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Tempest nodded. Suddenly he felt weak. "Ugh. You got that antidote handy?"

"Oh right yeah!" Firefly said reminded of what she had been doing.

Reaching into her knapsack, she pulled out a small bottle. She rolled it over to Tempest who smashed it with one of his right hoof. The glass left no mark, shattering into particles while the insides did their work. He felt the antidote wash his systems clean, flushing out the intoxicants.

"Ah. Now that's better." Tempest sighed. "Thanks Firefly."

"No problem. We should press on." Firefly urged.

Taking one last look about the room, Tempest concurred. "Yeah. I don't see any gems in here."

So the pair set out and entered the far entryway. It lead to another winding path.

"Man. How far does this place stretch on?" Firefly complained.

"Getting tired?" Tempest asked.

"I'm just wondering what we'll find. I mean so far this cave seems pretty empty save for the monsters." Firefly explained. "I just want something to happen."

"That spider attack wasn't enough for you?" Tempest said in disbelief.

"You know what I mean." Said Firefly.

As they winded across the chamber, they came to a sudden stop as something emerged from the wall. It was small and more like a living glob of red muck. But it had a gaping mouth and two glowing yellow orbs for eyes.

"Ah wait! I know this. It's a...a gelatin!" Firefly announced.

"Flan." Tempest corrected.

The flan jiggled in its place, staring right at the duo.

"Well come on. Attack it!" Firefly urged.

"What? But it's not doing anything." Tempest noticed.

"Yeah but this is a perfect place to test out your magic! I mean I heard these things are weak to elemental magic."

That was true, and Tempest did want to try something out. Taking his sword, he held it aloft but he didn't stop there. He cast a glow with his horn, calling upon his magic. But instead of just summoning it to him, he channeled it, sending through a conduit: his sword.

The blade was cast aglow in a frosty mist. Judging from it's red color, this thing was weak to blizzard magic. Taking his weapon, Tempest thrust it forward, the slash strengthened by the magic. The flan let out a squishy cry as it was hit.

"Woah Tempest! What did you just do!?" Firefly excitedly cheered.

"I dunno. Just something I wanted to try." Tempest answered.

The flan shuddered furiously, but it did not attack the group, instead it slithered down the cave.

"It's getting away! After it!" Firefly cried, flying in after it.

Tempest followed, weapon still raised. They both followed the flan further in until they at last came to a stop. It was another open chamber, just like the one before.

"Look there it is!" Firefly pointed.

Standing in the center was the red flan. But it wasn't alone. Standing on opposite sides were three other flans, a white one, a blue one, and a yellow one. The four flans slithered to one another squishing their bodies against one another. The three forms mushed together, jiggling and rippling until they at last took shape. Standing before the pair was a larger flan, red in color. Though it couldn't be evident in its face, the two ponies could tell it was angry.

"Get ready to fight." Tempest warned.

The jumbo flan jiggled and raised up the part which acted as it's head. A bright flame lit up between the two ponies.

"I'll say." Firefly concurred.

Charging up another blizzard sword, Tempest swung it forward, blade sinking into the gelatinous flesh. The flan shuddered in pain, but it sent another fire spell to contend against the magically charged sword.

"Whoa!" Tempest exclaimed.

Firefly stood by, watching it all. "Hang on bud, I'll try something."

The pegasus took to the air, spreading her wings out and her hoof guards forward. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opening them and dove forward. She zipped by, her hoof guards cutting into the flesh. The flan roared in pain as Firefly finished.

"Okay Tempest! Try your magic now!" Firefly instructed.

Tempest charged up another blizzard sword and as he swung, the flan seemed to be more effected.

"What did you do?" Tempest wondered.

"I broke it's defense against magic." Firefly explained.

"Break? But how?" Tempest began to wonder aloud.

"Don't worry about the how. Just concentrate on killing this thing!" Firefly urged.

Tempest nodded and readied his blade again. Yet as the jumbo flan shuddered. It spontaneously changed colors, become white.

"Hey! It changed colors! What does that mean?" Firefly wondered. Suddenly she was hit by a blizzard spell, knocking her out of the air.

"I guess we got our answer. So I guess the same attack won't work." He knew what it was weak against based on it's magic and color, so it charged up a new spell. "Fire!" Tempest cried, charging up a fire sword." It sliced against the body weakening it some more.

"All right that's the way to do it Temp!" Firefly cheered as she attempted to shake the frost from her wings. Once she had gotten a fraction of it off, she flew again using another technique. "Okay, this time I weakened it's magic! It shouldn't hit as hard now." She was suddenly cut off by a thunder spell as the flan changed colors again, this time to yellow.

"Alright thunder, I think a little water might do it." Tempest charged up some more sword magic, this time a water sword. The water blade caused the flan to convulse, jiggling in pain.

Suddenly, it changed color again, this time to blue. Blue meant water, and Tempest knew what didn't mix well with water. "Thunder!" Tempest charged up a thunder blade and sure enough it was affective. The flan let out a wet roar, jiggling and shuddering with pain. With a garbled gasp, it began to sink, slowly dissolving into a puddle, before disappearing completely.

"We did it!" Firefly cheered. Firefly suddenly whistled a tune as she struck a victory pose.

Tempest gazed at the scene oddly. "Ugh are you okay?"

Firefly suddenly realized what she was doing and blushed as she dropped her pose. "What? I'm just celebrating."

Tempest chuckled a bit at his friend's display, but his eyes suddenly fell upon what lay where the flan was. It was a small gem, dark purple in color, with black specks.

"Look! A gem!" Tempest pointed.

"Wait? It was in the flan the entire time?" Firefly wondered.

"Well it came from the wall, so I guess the gem was in the wall before." Tempest reasoned.

That made sense, and they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

"Kind of convenient don't you think?" Firefly said.

Tempest shrugged and levitated the gem in front of him. "Hey, we got what we came for. Right?"

"Yeah I guess." Firefly responded.

Tempest gazed at the gem, taking care to examine it closely. He marveled as he stared at it, truly a fine piece of earth. Then a sudden jolt struck his head. "Ugh. What?" Tempest wondered.

"You okay?" Firefly asked in concern.

Tempest banished away the pain and levitated the gem into his pack. "Yeah...just a migraine. Anyway, let's go."

With their business done, the pair walked off, back whence they came, but as they stopped, Tempest noticed something in the back. Another opening leading down. Though part of his wondered what lay beyond, he knew such a thing would best be saved for later.

And so, the two ponies left the cave, experienced and a higher level.

A/N:Okay. Got this done fast. Now we are entering the main meat of the story. We got a tutorial battle, and a boss fight. Now as for Firefly, I gave her Auron's breaks to add some variety to the fighter class. I mean in the original Final Fantasy, Fighters were simply powerhouses who attacked. Least I think so. Never played the original Final Fantasy. But I wanted to give Firefly a useful skill other than attacking. Besides, this helps the boss fight, weakening it's magic and magic defense so it wouldn't hit as hard, and for Tempest's magic to do some more damage. Tempest is a black mage, but I wanted to give him some variety from the typical mold, so instead he uses magic sword similar to what Steiner and Vivi did in FF 9.

Well, I feel a little proud of it, and in case you were wondering, Firefly was whistling the Final Fantasy victory theme. Still, if anyone wants to comment on what they like or what I need to improve up, feel free to say so. I think the fact that I feel proud of this fic should help me take the criticism. Mommy Dash I felt insecure about, so the criticism hurt more then.

I hope people enjoy this chapter, and hang tight for the next chapter.


	3. Disc One:Chapter Two

"So Firefly? What did you do to that flan exactly?" Tempest asked as he and Firefly exited the cave.

The pair had made it out of the Dismer Caves without consequence. It appeared that they had cleared out the major opposition in the caves. Least in the higher levels. The lower levels and what they contained were still a mystery.

"Oh that? It's just breaking." Firefly answered.

"Breaking?" Tempest repeated.

"Yeah it's an ancient pegasus technique." Firefly explained.

"I didn't know Pegasus could use magic." Tempest said in surprise.

"Well it's not really magic, it's a fighting technique, invented especially by pegasus for pegasus."

This was a bit of a surprise to Tempest. "I think you'll have to give me a history lesson."

"You see, back before Equestria was founded, the Pegasus race were a warrior tribe. They invented all sorts of ways to weaken their enemies so to give them an advantage in battle. Breaking was one of them. When you break an opponent, you weaken their strengths. There's Power Breaking which breaks their strength, Magic Break which breaks their magic, Mental Break which breaks their magic defense, and Armor Break which breaks their defense."

"Wow. How'd you learn it?" Tempest asked.

"My pop showed me back when I was a filly. After I got older I practiced at it until I got it." Firefly answered.

Kind of like his magic. Tempest read all he could about black magic, practicing every day until he could cast spells with ease.

"But how'd you learn how to do that sword magic?" Firefly asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it would work so I tried it out." Tempest revealed.

"Well it worked. And it was awesome. Once you learn stronger spells it'll be twenty percent cooler!"

Tempest grinned to himself and continued to trot forward. He and Firefly didn't head to the village proper, but instead went to an overlooking hill. The mist generator lay abandoned, obviously the earth pony was no longer tinkering with it. The pair walked past it, going a little further until they were at the hill itself. There it lay below, the chaos mist. It swirled about, black and murky. The path lead down.

"It sure is conglomerating." Tempest noticed.

"Yeah. I'll say." Firefly concurred.

"It's like it's just waiting to swarm the village. Ready to swallow it up." Tempest's mind began to wander, and it made him think of the past. The earlier memory of a lost foal in the mist played out. It had been more potent, because he had experienced it through his own eyes.

"Hey Tempest? Do you remember anything from before?" Firefly asked.

Tempest stared down at the mist and shook his head. "No. The only thing I remember is being lost in the mist before the villagers found me."

"Not even your parents?"

Tempest shook his head again. That wasn't entirely true. "I do have faint images. My mother mostly." His hoof ran to his moon pendent. "I remember someone, I think my mother, giving me this." Though he couldn't remember clearly, he knew this pendent had a connection to his mysterious past. "You're lucky, least you remember the village you were born in, that and your family."

Firefly grinned. "Yeah, my mom and dad were great."

"Firefly I wanted to thank you." Tempest suddenly said.

"For the cave? No problem."

"No I mean for everything." Tempest explained. "When I first got here, I didn't have anypony. You were the first one to make friends with me. You helped me when I was at my loneliest. I wanted to thank you for that."

Firefly was taken aback by the suddenness of the gratitude. "Wow. Well, you're welcome. I mean you were kind of a wimp at first, but look at you now."

"Hey!" Tempest chuckled nudging his friend in the side.

Firefly laughed back and returned the hit. "So you're really going to give it to Glory Shine?"

"Yep." Tempest responded.

The pegasus shook her head, "Although I question your taste in mares, I'll support you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If you and Glory get married and have foals, could you name one of them after their Auntie Firefly?"

Tempest grinned and shook his own head. "I'll keep that in mind."

And so the two friends each went back to their own duties, and they did so until night fell. By that time, all of the homes in Mareia had fallen silent, save for one home. In one of the rooms, a light still burned, and inside, Tempest was hard at work.

"Just a little more." He told himself, trying to get in the string. Eventually, it slipped through a small hole and next was the connector. He had worked some metal in order to forge it, and sure enough, it was formed. Laying before him, was a gem necklace. "Glory is going to love this." Tempest prided himself. Suddenly, a yawn escaped him. "Man it's getting late. Better hit the sack."

Tempest went to turn off the light and nestled himself into his bed. Tomorrow was a grand day. But as he slept, Tempest began to dream.

XXX

 _"And so the Warrior of Light and Princess Sarah lived happily ever after. The End." The storyteller finished._

 _The young foal looked up with sleepy eyes. "That was a great story Mommy." The foal said as he felt a yawn overtake him._

 _"Now my dear, it's time for you to get to sleep." Said the storyteller._

 _The foal yawned again. "Alright. Goodnight. I love you."_

 _The storyteller leaned down, kissing the foal upon the forehead. "I love you too my sweet."_

 _As the foal drifted further off into sleep's embrace, his ears got trace of one last uttering. "My dear sweet Tempest."_

XXX

Tempest slept away, taking in the dream, filling him with love and joy. But as he slept, he wasn't aware of the gem. As it lay, it pulsed.

XXX

"Commander Ravus!" One pony spoke up as the screen displayed a surge.

The sound of hooves came followed by a metallic thumping. A white unicorn with a white and black coat stepped into view. His mane a lightish blond and a sword strapped at his side. What was most noticeable was that his left leg and hoof was covered in a metal apparatus.

"What is it?" He asked firmly and to the point.

"The readings just picked up a surge."

Ravus stared at the screen, his face stern and unchanging. Both his eyes illuminated by the light the screen produced. One eye blue, while the other purple. "Is it an esper?"

"I think so sir. What are your orders?"

Ravus remained fixated upon the screen. "By the next day, we investigate."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Do you question me?"

"Um no! I just well it's only a small surge."

Ravus turned around, his metal leg thumping all the while. "Be it small or not, her majesty has ordained that all espers must be gathered. For the good of the Paradise Empire."

The pony went back to the screen. "Yes sir. As you say."

Ravus knew this would be monumental. As many espers as they could, and for her majesty Galaxia Eternal's grace."

XXX

The day came just as suddenly as it had fallen. All the ponies of Mareia awoke, ready to go about their day. But today wasn't just any old day. No, it was a special occasion.

A huge banner was laid up in the middle of town. " **Happy Birthday Glory Shine.** " It said.

Everypony was about with movement as the party went underway. Tempest stood in the middle of it all.

"Hey Tempest!" Firefly's voice called.

He looked to see his friend trotting up to him. "Man I gotta say this is some party. The mayor really went all out."

"Well anything for his little girl." Tempest concurred.

"So where is the birthday girl anyway?" Firefly asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her." Tempest looked around the village, but didn't see her amongst the crowd of ponies. "I'm going to go look for her."

"All right you do that. Now if I remember correctly, there was a cider drinking contest and you know how much I like cider."

Tempest nodded. "Just make sure you check if it's hard, remember what happened last time."

Firefly was reminded of the last time she had tried cider. She had neglected to check if it was hard or not, and when it ended up being the former, she had made quite the drunken fool of herself. That and the hangover the next morning was her punishment.

"Will do. Later loverboy." And Firefly was off.

Tempest waved off his friend and continued through the village.

"Have you seen Glory Shine?" He asked. "Have you seen her around?" He asked once more. And of course, "I really need to talk to her."

"I think I saw her head up there." One pony pointed. The pony pointed to outside the village, but not near the mist generator, further beyond.

"All right thanks!" Tempest thanked and was off again.

He moved past the streamers and the contests, and the games and prizes, and wound up heading outside the village. There he would find Glory Shine.

XXX

As the party was in full swing, nopony paid any attention to what lay outside of the village. Or rather was loomed above it. The Hoofcliff hills loomed up and above. The peak an unscaleable mound of rock. But, something did scale it, or rather hovered above it.

In the light the knight's armor shimmered, his cape flapping in the breeze. "They mill about, uncaring of what lay beyond their shield." The knight mused. Underneath his helmet, a look of contempt crossed his face. "How very droll." Taking his finger, he pointed it to a certain spot. "They need a reminder, of why they hide from the dark." A small beam, a ruin spell, a very minor one that is shot forth striking against something and causing a surge. It was the mist generator.

The magic contended with the machinery before it finally gave out. It shut down completely, smoke rising from it. And nopony noticed.

The shield was gone.

XXX

"Glory Shine!" Tempest called.

The mare turned as her name was called. "Oh Tempest." She said in surprise.

There she was, standing on the cliff's edge. She was a pretty young earth pony mare, only seventeen years of age, well eighteen now. Her coat was a bright yellow with an orange mane. Her eye a pretty shade of red. Her cutie mark was a shining sun rising over a cloud.

"What are you doing here? The party is back in town." Said Tempest.

"Oh I just wanted to get away for a moment. I needed some time by myself. Honestly sometimes my father can be a bit too smothering."

This was a far cry from the brat that Firefly described. She had grown from a spoiled filly to a beautiful young mare. A beauty that had not gone unnoticed on Tempest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Tempest came to a stop. This was the defining moment. Using his magic, he pulled out what he had worked on. "I wanted to give you this." He offered. "Happy Birthday." He said presenting the necklace to her.

Glory Shine let out a tiny gasp as she eyed the floating necklace. "Oh my sweet goodness! Is that for me!?" Tempest nodded. "Oh thank you! I love it!"

Tempest levitated it around her neck, the metal connecting and holding it in place. "My and Firefly went into the Dismer Caves to get it. So you really like it?"

"Yes of course. I mean Papa has given me tons of necklaces over the years, but this one is special." The mare smiled and jostled the necklace around her neck. "I'll cherish it always."

Tempest blushed. "Well I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping you would."

Glory Shine sat down, patting the patch of land next to her. Tempest took the offer and sat down beside her.

"It looks so lovely down there doesn't it?" Glory Shine asked. "You can't even see a trace of the chaos mist."

Sure enough, the valley below held no trace of the poisonous substance. It was clear and fresh, just as nature had intended.

"Yeah it does." Staring beside him, Tempest noted that wasn't the only lovely thing present.

"Don't you just wonder what's out there?" Glory asked.

Tempest stared out. "Sometimes. But I've got everything I want here."

"You do?" Glory asked.

"Yeah. Friends, comfort, and everything in general." Tempest answered.

"I suppose, but sometimes I just want to leave this place and go out on an adventure." Glory admitted. "Don't you ever want to do that?"

Thinking on it, Tempest had to admit, "Maybe. I mean seeing the world wouldn't hurt. So long as you had someone to share it with."

Glory Shine nodded. "Yes, I suppose. Being alone is no fun." She said, not just making a reference to a potential adventure, she was enjoying the company right now.

Tempest too was enjoying the company as well, and there was something on his chest that he had to get off. "Glory Shine? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about?" She responded.

"It's just that. We've known each other for a long time and I was wondering if-"

Just then, a cry from the village rang out. Both Tempest and Glory turned around, looking back at the village. Not just one scream, but several gave out.

"What's going on?" Glory Shine asked, her voice growing more fearful.

"It's coming from the village." Tempest answered.

The unicorn youth got to his hooves and trotted towards the noise. Glory Shine followed after, hoping her father was alright. The pair raced as fast as they could coming to a stop as soon as they hit the town. And what they saw disturbed them. There, descending upon the town, attacking the ponies, were small creatures, going up to just about a leg, they were gray skinned monstrosities, with lavender hair, with blue shirts and red caps. Tempest had read a descriptions on such creatures. Goblins, a type of monster, a daemon class. Monsters were divided into two classes: Beasts, and Daemons. Beasts were akin to animals, wild and savage, driven only by instinct. Then there were daemons, dark and evil creatures, who only sough to destroy. But it wasn't just monsters that were present. They had followed something, for daemons especially were drawn to a certain substance.

"The Chaos Mist!" Glory Shine cried.

The black mist seeped through the village, spreading and bringing more goblins with it. Not just goblins, Tempest noticed some flans in there as well. All the colors of the flan rainbow, least the ones seen in the Dismer Caves.

"But how!? The generator should have kept them out!" Tempest spoke in a frenzied panic.

"What do we do?" Glory asked fearfully.

Taking out his blade, Tempest unfolded it. "Just stay close to me. I'll get us through!"

And he charged forward, weapon drawn and ready to strike. Feeling safe with Tempest, Glory Shine kept close. As soon as he neared a goblin, Tempest slashed. The goblin fell in an instant. This alerted to more goblins who turned their attention from other ponies and to Tempest. They leapt and lunged, but they too fell to Tempest's blade. Thankfully, goblins were among the weaker variety of daemons.

"Tempest!"

Tempest looked up and noticed a shape. "Firefly!?"

The pegasus darted through the air and slashed at several goblins who fell before her hoof guards. She landed right in front of Tempest.

"Firefly, what's happening?" Tempest pressed.

"I don't know. One minute everything was fine and the next, the mist shows up along with all of these monsters." Firefly explained.

Everything was in a panic. Chaos reigned as ponies were fleeing for their lives, doing their best to hide, or right off the monsters. The mist slithered at their hooves, moving like a sickness.

"We have to fight them off." Tempest declared.

"Fight them off!? But there's too many of them." Glory Shine replied.

"I gotta agree with her Tempest. I don't think we can fend off all of these guys." Firefly agreed.

"Well we just can't let them take the village." Tempest appealed.

Firefly didn't like their odds, but she knew that this village was their home. They couldn't just let the mist and it's minions take it. "All right fine. I'm with you. No daemon scum is going to take my home!" The pegasus boldly declared.

The duo (plus Glory Shine), charged forward, slashing and dashing at anything that came past them. Several flans menaced a group of foals, but Tempest used his sword magic to finish them off. Firefly simply zipped past, hitting vital spots in the creatures. Glory Shine remained close to Tempest, keeping a close eye for her father.

"Thankfully we got the weak ones." Firefly cheered as she took down a goblin.

That was thankful. The mist may have spread, but this assault was only by minor daemons. Then they heard the crash. A house exploded into debris as something lumbered into view. It was tall, taller than all of the other daemons. Large and bulky, made entirely of metal and wielding a large sword. It was like a living suit of armor, and it had a name.

"An Iron Giant." Tempest spoke in awe.

Iron Giant, a higher class of daemon. Very dangerous and very tough to kill. Tempest had heard tales about them, from travelers who made their way to the village. Why he heard there were even red colored varieties with flaming swords. The iron giant roared, arms raised and weapon drawn. It looked about the village, coming to a stop at the three ponies before it.

"Um Tempest? It sees us." Glory Shine whimpered.

Tempest stared up at the creature's helmeted face. "I know."

The iron giant let out a roar as it raised it's sword up and brought it down.

"Move!"

The trio got out of the way just as it had come down. As it did, it appeared to struggle as it attacked. It seemed as if the blade was stuck in the ground.

"I got it!" Firefly cried. She zipped past, using a power break to lower it's strength. "Okay just one more." Zipping past it again, she used an armor break for it's defense. "Okay Tempest now!"

Taking his weapon, Tempest threw the blade at its chest and used his magic to slash it. It did it back and forth drawing the attention of the giant. Taking out it's weapon, the giant used it's free hand to smack the weapon back to Tempest. At the last minute, Tempest used his magic to bring it to a halt. This was going nowhere. The monster was too strong. Looking around him, he could see the chaos was continuing. There was no sign of help and the monsters were swarming in numbers. He needed help, he wanted help, he willed up, prayed up to any gods that remained. Though in ages past, the ponies often prayed and used Celestia as their source of worship. But those ages were gone. During the Rending, where even the royal sisters were no use against the chaos mist. That was when they learned, that even the might of an alicorn could serve no strength against the pure might of chaos.

"We need a miracle." Tempest said to himself.

And that's what he got.

A hum sounded out behind him. Nopony had noticed it at first, but when it came again, they noticed it.

"What? My necklace." Glory Shine said.

Sure enough, the necklace was humming and glowing. It continued, growing brighter by the second.

Right away, Tempest let out a groan as he felt something strike his head. No, more like inside his head. "My head. It hurts." Tempest groaned.

Suddenly, the necklace ripped from Glory Shine's neck and floated between her and Tempest. The glow continued and persisted until it finally exploded in a bright light. Everypony present shielded their eyes, unshielding it as the light died down.

"Woah! What the Tartarus is that thing?" Firefly was the first to speak. And her words best emphasized, for the thing before them looked as if it had crawled out of the depths of Tartarus.

Floating before them was a large creature, too large, towering over the ponies. From first look, it appeared to be a demon, colored red and black, with large wings, a long tail, and a large crest of a chin. It's horns connected to a crown of sorts, black armored.

Glory Shine backed away in fear, while Tempest stared at in in awe.

"Tempest! What is this thing!?" The frightened earth pony mare cried.

Tempest didn't know. Was it a daemon? He wondered. Despite it's fearsome appearance, he didn't feel any bloodlust at it, but he felt something. Whatever it was, there was a cast store of magic within it. The demon let out a roar as it unleashed a great pressure upon the land. Black energy surged all around, crushing everything in its path, like gravity at work. Buildings everywhere exploded, monsters were crushed into nothing. Even the iron giant fell to the pressure, it's metal body contorting and breaking apart from the gravity attack. Tempest looked all around, watching everything unfold. He watched as homes were torn apart, he watched as invaders were killed, he watched as ponies were tossed aside. But most importantly, he watched Glory Shine.

Glory Shine looked to him, eyes full of wonder and confusion. "Tempest?"

That was the last time he saw her whole as the gravity attack pushed her down. A resounding crack rang out, the sound of crunching bone.

"Glory!" Tempest cried as she fell like a limp doll. Tempest ran to her, folding in his blade and taking Glory in both hooves. "Glory! Come on! Wake up!" No movement. He checked her pulse, and nothing. She was dead.

Tempest breathed heavily, his eyes grew hot, feeling something seep down. "No...Come on Glory wake up!" He shook her. "Wake up!" He shook her again. "WAKE UP!" But nothing, she was no longer with the living world.

He released her, letting her drop to the ground. The tears flowed down his cheeks as something played past him.

 _"_ _Daddy!" He heard a foal cry._

 _The carnage, the destruction, it was all about him, and as he stared up, he saw the large armored figure, and the glowing yellow eyes._

 _And the vision ended._

Tempest was back to the world and back to realty as he felt another migraine ache at him. He let out a groan, then a yell, releasing his fury at the world. Fury at one. He turned to the demon, eyes full of fury in his eyes.

"Damn you!" Tempest screamed. Willing his magic, Tempest summoned up a fire spell, then a blizzard, then a thunder, lastly a water. All of them in rapid succession. The demon shook them all off. Right when Tempest was about to launch another spell, he felt another migraine.

 _"_ _Thou has strength."_ He heard a voice speak to him.

 _"_ _Thou desires power."_

 _"_ _Thou called to me."_

Tempest racked his mind with the pain. "What? What are you talking about?"

 _"_ _The pact has been forged. Now thou shall receive my might!"_

Suddenly, the demon began to glow, condensing into a ball. The ball then zoomed into Tempest, surging his body as he let out a cry. The pain was intense, he felt something within him, and then he knew nothing. He collapsed then and there.

XXX

The ships hovered in the air, screaming as they arrived. Below them, Mareia village lay in ruins, the mist flowing all around it But the ships descended, the pilots unafraid of the mist. The largest of them all landed right near where Tempest lay. As soon as it was near the ground, a hatch opened, and a pathway descended. As soon as it opened, a marching sounded as ponies came down. All of them armored and ready. At the front, Ravus led, next to him was a small scientific looking unicorn, next to her hovered a small machine. The soldiers came to a stop as they neared the center of the destruction. Ravus himself, face firm as always looked around.

"I see the esper has emerged." Said Ravus.

"Tracking it sir." The unicorn spoke.

The machine in front of her hummed, a small dial pointing like a compass, it centered upon the unicorn laying unconscious.

"Well? Where is it?" Ravus asked.

"This can't be right?" The unicorn said in confusion. "But the reading is coming from that unicorn.

"Are you sure?" Ravus asked again.

"Positive sir."

Ravus was momentarily confused. Espers only gave off that kind of reading, and if it was coming from a pony.

"So the legends are true." Ravus said to himself. "Interesting."

"Sir? What shall we do?" The unicorn asked.

Just then they noticed something emerge from the rubble, it was a pegasus, one who shook off the debris and groggily stepped. The pegasus seemed confused, but that ended as it noticed the unicorn.

"Tempest!" Firefly cried.

She ran towards him, staring momentarily at Glory Shine's corpse. "Tempest come on! Wake up buddy!" She shouted, hoping to prod her friend awake. Just then, a groan came from the unicorn. "Still alive. Come on, we just have to get you some help."

"Take him." Ravus finally ordered.

The guards acted, surrounding Firefly.

"What? Who?" Firefly said in confusion.

One of the guards, a burly unicorn, levitated Tempest upon his back.

"Hey wait! Where are you guys taking him?" Firefly demanded.

"That is none of your concern peasant." Said Ravus, stepping into view. "This is an imperial matter."

"I don't care about imperial matters or not. You aren't taking my friend anywhere!"

Ravus turned around, ignoring the pegasus.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Firefly growled.

Ravus turned around, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You got two seconds to let my friend go and walk away." Firefly spat. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Ravus spoke unintimidated.

"Or else this!" Firefly cried. She dove forward hoof guard outstretch and slashed against Ravus's face.

The unicorn felt pain, and something warm seeping down. He put a hoof to the wound, noting the blood upon his hoof. He turned fully around keeping his composure and gave the order. "Attacking an imperial officer? That's a capitol offense. Take this one too."

The soldiers surrounded Firefly, grabbing hold of her.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go you creeps!" She shouted. But it fell on deaf ears. Both her and Tempest were dragged onto the ship. Soon it closed and ascended into the air, leaving behind the ruins of Mareia in it's wake.

Above, someone watched. The knight of chaos observed the destruction, but more so as what had just transpired.

"So my destroyer has taken his first steps. Very fortuitous." And then he vanished, leaving the imperials to their work.

XXX

Luna felt the surge. An esper had forged a pact. But to one pony in particular. The crystal had shown her the carnage, the destruction of the village. Such a loss. Oh how she wished she could have done something. But her duty to Cosmos was absolute.

"Oh Tempest. You're in pain." She felt a tear sink down her face. "My poor Tempest."

And the moon princess, continued to watch and wait.

A/N: Wow. Two chapters in two days! I'm a roll. Well, mainly I'm just inspired and I am on vacation, so that helps. Okay. So, the first disaster in the story, and we see our first summon. Well, first summon for a character. In case anyone doesn't know, the esper that joined with Tempest was Diablos. A lesser known summon that first appeared in Final Fantasy 8 I think. Now just to let everyone know, I plan on all of the main characters each receiving an esper. Consider them like how the six main characters of FF 13 each had an Edolian. And as you can see, I have included Ravus from Final Fantasy 15. Least a pony version of him. Now I am not sure if I am portraying him correctly. Now, pony Raves does not have a sister named Lunafreya in this. I mean Princess Luna already plays a role so it wouldn't make sense to have two Lunas in it. I kind of want pony Raves to become his own character instead of simply copy and pasting human Ravus. But we shall see as the story unfolds.

Also, I have hinted at some things that are to come in the future. Now I am not the best at keeping things cryptic, but I have tried. I just hope people enjoy this chapter, and as always leave a comment if you want too. Though I did give this a look over, I still think I probably should find and editor. Know anyone or anyplace I can look?


	4. Disc One: Chapter Three

Midnight was nervous. She felt apprehension in her chest, and a bead of sweat streaming down her face. Normally she would have a drink or smoke a cigar to calm her nerves, but she couldn't do any of those things, not now. All she could do was ask.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Quill examined her, "You look lovely as always." He answered.

"Is my mane straight?"

"The straightest."

"Are you sure? There's not a strand out of place?"

"Your highness, you look fine. Now it wouldn't do well to keep her waiting."

Midnight concurred. "I guess you're right. But just in case." She levitated a breath freshener to her mouth and sprayed it. Better safe than sorry, it wouldn't do to have others smell tobacco on her breath. Frankly she wasn't too open about her unladylike habits, a majority of Equestria pictured her as the epitome of what it meant to be a princess, not a beer guzzling cigar chomping soldier. But she couldn't put this off, no use to keep her waiting. She trotted down the hall, eyes forward on the door before her. She hesitated as she placed a hoof to it. But summing up her courage, she pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Mother, I've arrived." Midnight solemnly said.

"Ah Midnight." A sultry voice beckoned. "Come in my daughter."

The room Midnight stepped in was a large ornate chamber. Golden in color with patterns of the stars, sun, and moon. In the middle of it all lay a grand throne where a pony sat. She was an alicorn at first glance, her coat a silver color, adorned in silver colored armor, covering most of her body but leaving her wings and horn exposed. A vast golden mane flowed behind her, and her face was hidden behind a silver colored mask. Her cutie mark was a trio of planets, the center pink, while the smaller ones at its side were green and blue. She was no mere alicorn, for she was Empress Galaxia Eternal, ruler of Equestria, and Princess Midnight Shimmer's mother.

As soon as Midnight neared the throne, she knelt down respectively. "Mother, you summoned me?"

"Yes. I merely wish to implore about your progress. I heard you collected a powerful esper?" Galaxia rose from the throne, stepping down the stairs and to her daughter.

"Yes Mother, we captured it two nights ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but-"

"Worry not my child, as Empress my duties keep me busy." Galaxia said raising a hoof, her hooves adorned in a golden armor. "I recently heard that Commander Ravus collected another esper."

Ravus, hearing his name made Midnight tense up. She didn't like him. Something about him just unnerved her. But she kept silent for he was her mother's most decorated officer."

"Our goal is nearing ever closer." Galaxia mused.

"Mother? If I may ask, why are we collecting espers?" Midnight asked. She had never questioned her mother before, but she had to know, to have some reassurance.

"Why for the betterment of Equestria my daughter." The empress stood at the bottom of the stairs, turning to the side of her daughter. "Midnight, do you recall the story of the Rending?"

"The Rending?" Midnight repeated. "Of course, it destroyed a lot of Equestria and the world, and brought forth the chaos mist." Everypony had heard the story, being taught of it in school and in stories.

"When the Rending tore Equestria asunder, many cities fell. Canterlot fell, the Crystal Empire fell, but Ponyville remained strong. Twilight Sparkle, our ancestor unified the fractured pony races, and turned the simple village into Paradise City. We are her lineage, and we must follow her example, to better Equestria for all of ponykind."

She had heard the stories of her ancestor many times. Her story was what motivated Midnight. Everypony knew of Twilight Sparkle, how she started off as a simple unicorn student, before finishing Starswirl The Bearded's incomplete spell and achieving the rank of alicorn princess. She was long gone now, but her descendents still ruled Equestria in her stead.

"So worry not about this, and simply follow that story and live by it's lesson." Galaxia explained.

"Lesson?" Midnight said, slightly confused.

"That ponykind is the greatest race to grace this world. Where other races fell weak, our kind endured. While the griffons may have their spirit, and dragons their strength, our kind has kept this world whole since time immemorial."

Midnight nodded, taking in her mother's words. "Yes Mother, I understand."

"Good, you may leave now. Return to your duties." Galaxia ordered.

Midnight nodded, bowed, then turned around and left. Empress Galaxia waited a few moments, until her daughter had fully left the room.

"Your daughter is soft." Galaxia heard the voice behind her.

Standing behind her throne, stepping fully into view was a tall knight like figure, his eyes glowing.

"That may be, but she is loyal." Galaxia responded.

"But is it absolute?" The knight asked.

"She will not stray from me." Galaxia reassured.

The knight remained motionless. "I sense uncertainty in her, and uncertainty could lead to betrayal."

Galaxia said nothing to that, but thinking up a response, she spoke. "We shall see." Turning around, she returned to her throne. "So, you are certain this Tempest is the key?" She asked.

"Indeed, my Destroyer will bring the chaos to Equestria." The knight answered.

Underneath her mask, Galaxia smiled. "And in that chaos, we will find our strength."

XXX

"So how did it go?" Quill asked as Midnight returned from her mother's chamber.

"Fine I guess." She answered.

But not everything was okay. "Princess Midnight, is something troubling you?"

"I'm fine Quill."

"Your highness, I can tell when something is bothering you. We've known each other since we were small foals. You can tell me."

Midnight came to a stop. Her face fell down and she let out a sigh. "I don't know, my mother she's become different."

"Different? Different how?" Quill asked.

"She just seems so distant. I don't understand how, but she's not the mother I remember." Back when she was a filly, she and her mother had been so close, but now.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I mean running Equestria can't be easy." Quill said in reassurance.

"I guess." Midnight answered. "I just wish I knew what the real point of this all was."

All these collecting espers. Her mother said it was for the benefit of Equestria, but somehow she just felt uncertain.

"Maybe you should take your mind off of this?" Quill suggested.

"You're probably right Quill. I'm probably getting worked up over nothing." Midnight told herself.

And she told herself that over and over, as she walked down the hall.

XXX

Tempest was in darkness, everything was a blurry vision. He thought he heard something. Then he could see it, a distant light. Slowly it grew until it swallowed his vision completely. His eyes snapped open instantaneously.

"What? Where am?" He looked around, finding nothing but metal walls. He tried to move, but found all of his legs were bound. "What the? Why can't I move?"

"So you're awake."

Tempest's eyes looked about for the sign of the voice. He looked to his left but found nothing, then to his right, he caught somepony. Standing before him was a unicorn he had never seen before, white coat, both skin wise and clothing wise, and a metal apparatus upon his left hoof.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tempest demanded.

The pony glared coldly at him. "You are in Paradise City, the royal palace." The unicorn answered. "And to answer your other question, I am Commander Ravus Blade of her majesty's army."

Tempest's mind was still fresh, but he gathered as much of his thoughts as he could. "So you serve the empire?"

"I don't serve, I command!" The pony harshly spat. Slowly his tone softened. "Do you remember what happened? Before you fell unconscious?"

Tempest thought back. His mind was still drawing a blank. All he could remember was pain, death, and "Glory." Then it all came back to him.

"Judging by your face, I can tell you are confused." Ravus said. "Let me enlighten you." He walked over to Tempest's side. "I take it you encountered a creature of great power no?"

"Creature? You mean that demon?" He recalled it's red and black form.

"That creature was an esper." Ravus corrected.

"Esper?" Tempest tasted the strange word in his mouth.

"Surely you know of the legends?" Ravus studied Tempest's face for any signs of clarity, but he found none. "An esper is a creature of great magic and power. They lay hidden in stones scattered across Equestria. In ages past, ponies would form pacts with espers gaining their powers and their servitude."

"Why would ponies want the service of monsters like that?" Tempest said in disgust. He had seen the destruction this so called esper had done to his village, and frankly he didn't understand how ponies would form pacts with them.

"Power of course. And it would appear that very power resides in you now" Said Ravus.

"What?"

"Our readings have picked up esper energy emanating from your being." Ravus revealed.

"Inside me?" Tempest looked to himself, then he remembered, what the voice in his head had said.

"Frankly we can't have that. We need your esper you see, so for now, we're going to figure out what to do with you." Ravus loomed above Tempest. "And I suggest you cooperate, otherwise your pegasus friend could meet with an unfortunate end."

"Pegasus? You mean Firefly!?" Tempest said alarmingly.

"I care not for her name. But the threat is real."

"If you lay one hoof on Firefly I'll tear you apart!" Tempest proclaimed.

Ravus merely smirked and faced his back to the table. "I suggest you get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while. You two!"

"Yes sir!" Twin voices spoke up. Tempest craned his neck forward and noticed two guards ponies. Both of them garbed in imperial uniforms. One pony was short and squat, two bucked teeth poking out. His mane a dark brown, and his coat gray. The other pony was tall and lanky, his coat green with an orange mane. He had a noticeable goofy expression. The pair of ponies were both unicorns.

"Begin the extraction process."

"You got it Commander Ravus sir." The squat unicorn said in a slightly raspy tone.

Both the two unicorns saluted while Ravus left the room. The two unicorns went to a control panel, adorned with various buttons and levers.

"Alright Wedge, Commander Ravus gave us a job to do and we can't mess it up." The squat unicorn said.

"Okay Biggs, but what does he want us to do again?" The tall unicorn said in a slow witted voice.

"Ugh you know? Start the extraction process?" Biggs reminded.

Wedge held a dull expression upon his face. "How do we do that?"

Biggs was about to answer but his voice never left his mouth. "You know? With the buttons. This one." He pressed a button, but nothing happened.

"Maybe this one?" Wedge said pushing another button.

"No you're doing it wrong." Biggs said once more pushing a button.

"No I'm not you are." Wedge argued.

The two continued to rapidly push buttons, still trying to complete the process. Tempest watched it all with confused eyes. Frankly these two weren't around when they handed out brains. But with all of their button mashing, it finally drew the attention of something. Above him, there came a metallic whirring as something came down. It was long and syringe like coming down smoothly.

"What is that?" Tempest asked himself.

Before he could get his answer. A beam of light shot forth from the end point and into Tempest. Right away, Tempest felt a great pain overtake his chest. It felt as if something was ripping out of his body. He tried holding on, not sure of what he was grabbing. He wanted to be free, to find Firefly, and get out of here. He willed, he called, he desired. He needed power. And that power released. A great energy ignited in his being, and when it was filled, he let it out. A store of force impacted against the table, smashing it and the restraints. Biggs and Wedge, who were still arguing, looked up and both grew frightened as they could see the power spewing forth from the unicorn. They were thrown from their spots, hitting the wall. Tempest soon found all four of his hooves on solid ground.

Immediately, his mind went to work. "Okay, where is my sword?" Then he spotted it, thrown in a corner. Using his magic, he levitated it to him unfolding it as he did. Then he heard a groan. He looked to Biggs and Wedge. Biggs was lost in unconsciousness, but Wedge was coming to.

"Oh my head." Wedge said, but gulped as he felt the tip of a sword against his neck.

"All right. Tell me where my friend is? The pegasus!" Tempest ordered.

Seeing that he was a little outmatched, Wedge nodded, "Okay, okay, I'll take you too her. Just don't hurt me!"

The lanky unicorn got up and led Tempest down the hall. They traversed through until they reached a staircase. They headed up and through it another set of halls. Tempest came to a stop as he noticed through the hall, there were various doors; prison doors.

"Just this way!" Wedge led. They ran until they came to a sudden stop. "She's in here." Using his magic, he levitated a key card out of one of his pockets and scanned it against a panel. The panel beeped. The door instantly opened and inside, Tempest saw a familiar sight.

"Firefly!"

The pink pegasus looked up and grinned as she saw her best friend. "Tempest!" She zoomed out and grabbed Tempest in a hug. "Are you okay!? What did they do to you!?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. What about you?" Tempest asked.

"They just threw me in here." Firefly answered.

Tempest felt a wash of relief. He was glad his friend was okay, but they had a more pressing matter to attend to. "We have to get out of here."

"I know where, there's an airship hanger. I can take you there." Firefly assured.

"Really?" Tempest found this a little too easy.

"Yeah I saw it when they dragged me in here. We need one of those key cards to get through." Firefly explained.

Swiping the keycard, Tempest pocketed it. "Got it."

That was one thing down, but they still had something else to deal with.

"So are you guys going to let me go or what?" Wedge asked in a bored tone.

Both Tempest and Firefly looked to him and sneakily grinned. The next thing Wedge knew, he was thrown in the cell and the door locked behind him.

"That should keep him occupied for a while." Firefly said.

"Yeah, let's just hurry and get out of here." Tempest urged.

The two were about to set off, when all of a sudden, "Wait! Ponies wait!"

Both ponies came to a stop. They looked around for the voice, but found nopony. Then they realized, the voice was coming from the door opposite to them.

"Yes ponies! Can you hear me?" The voice asked.

"Um yes...who are you?" Tempest asked.

"A prisoner. Unjustly imprisoned by wicked pony guards." Said the voice.

Firefly raised an eye. "Oh really?"

"Yes, yes! True! They call me thief, said I stole, but I'm innocent!"

Tempest felt an instant sympathy, his weakness of trait of being a pony. Firefly on the other hoof wasn't so convinced.

"Look, Mr. Mysterious voice, we sort of have to escape and all and I'm sorry you're imprisoned but we can't-" The panel on the door beeped as Tempest scanned the key card. "Tempest! What are you doing!?"

"Look I haven't been here long, but I'm not just going to leave somepony behind."

"Yeah but-"

"Oh thank you pony!"

Tempest widened his eyes in shock, for the voice was not somepony, but somedoggy. "Oh kind pony, oh gracious pony! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The dog said kissing Tempest's hooves.

The dog in question was large as he stood up, taller than a pony, standing on two legs. His arms were large and seemed gorilla like in stature. It wore a blue vest coat with two pockets sewn in. Overall the canine looked exactly like a bipedal black and white border collie with yellow eyes. Tempest and Firefly had heard of such creatures, but had never seen one in person.

"You're a diamond dog?" Firefly asked in surprise.

The diamond dog rose to his feet placing both hands together. "Yes! Yes!" He said shaking his head jubilantly. "Dodger is my name! Thank you for freeing me!"

Firefly felt suspicion, and she expressed it to Tempest, "Tempest we can't trust a diamond dog."

"What? Why?" Tempest asked.

"You know what everypony says, they're thieves and thugs and all they want to do is dig for gems. Heck he probably did steal something."

Dodger looked sheepishly, face become crestfallen at the accusation, tail hanging limp.

"Firefly you can't just judge someone based on their race. I thought you were better than that?" Tempest said in disappointment.

"Yeah but, I didn't mean-" Firefly flustered.

"Look he's here now and honestly I don't have a real strong taste for the empire right now." Tempest exclaimed. "Besides, maybe he can help us?"

"Yes! Yes! Dodger can help! Help ponies! Dodger is good doggy!" The diamond dog assured.

"See he wants to help." Said Tempest.

Firefly still wasn't convinced. Though she wasn't a racist, she hadn't heard good things about diamond dogs, but she trusted Tempest's judgement. "All right. But I'm watching you so don't try anything funny." The pegasus warned.

Dodger nodded. "No, no, won't try anything funny."

The trio then set off, Firefly leading the way for she knew the correct path. They traversed down the hall and came to a stop.

"Hey you!" Two guards appeared, and they didn't look happy at the escaped prisoners.

"Uh oh." Tempest exclaimed.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight." Firefly said getting ready.

Dodger looked at the oncoming soldiers. Though he felt nervous, he decided to prove himself useful. Taking a breath, he charged forward. As soon as he neared the guards, he did a flip in the air, palms scraping against their bodies. The guards ignored the dog, and continued forward. But as they moved, they found something very odd.

"Hey...I'm...slowing...down." One of the guards said.

"Yeah...me...too."

Both guards tried to move with all of their might but found it increasingly hard. Eventually, they collapsed, too tired to move. Taking the moment, both Tempest and Firefly passed the guards.

"What did you do to them?" Tempest asked.

"I stole their time." Dodger declared.

"Stole their time?" Firefly repeated.

"It's a thie-er Diamond Dog technique. I steal their time and make them slow." Dodger explained.

"How is that even possible?" Tempest asked.

"Well Pegasi have their breaking, so I guess diamond dogs have their tricks too." Firefly reasoned.

That was as good as an explanation as they were going to get, so they continued onward down the hall, leading into another room. This one was spacious, with walkways leading up indicating a second floor. Several vials were about, some of them containing shining stones.

"Hey Tempest, some of these look like the stone you found in the caves." Firefly noted.

Gaining a closer look, Tempest did note a resemblance to the stone. The esper stone.

"Um ponies?" Dodger's voice fearfully broke through.

The sound of marching sounded out, from above, and ahead. Guards poured in, and some dropping from above.

"Firefly, is that the way through?" Tempest pointed ahead, where the guards lay.

"Unfortunately yeah." Firefly answered.

Tempest knew there was no other way. They had to fight. Taking out his blade, Tempest brandished it. Firefly did the same with her hoof guards. Dodger fidgeted in his coat and pulled out twin daggers, though he fumbled a tad. The guards stood their ground, as did the party, and then, they charged. The sounds of clashing rang out as weapons went to work. Both sides fought well, Tempest showing no fear as he used his sword play, even casting in a few sword spells here and there. Firefly dashed through the throng, using her back legs to kick. Dodger on the other paw was was having a bit more trouble.

"Come on wait stop!" He pleaded. "Can't we talk about this?" But his pleas fell on deaf ears. He was forced to use his daggers, but he did more dodging than fighting.

Firefly was dealing with two burly earth ponies. She pushed against one, but the other one gave her a mighty kick. She flew backwards hitting one of the vials causing it to crack. The soldiers towered over her.

"End of the line girly." One of them spat.

Firefly glared up at them. She wanted to put these soldiers in their places. She knew she was outmatched, knew she needed help, but there was no one to answer her call. That is until, someone did.

Behind her the stone began to hum. It shifted in it's place before long a loud crack came from the glass. The stone burst through floating in-between Firefly and the guards. The stone grew brighter until at last it exploded with energy. Firefly shielded her eyes feeling a strange warmth spreading throughout her body, as if she were near a fire. That warmth comforted her and steadily she opened her eyes. When she opened them fully, she lay there in awe. Floating before her was a large creature, demonic in appearance, with bronze skin and red long wavy hair. Large horns pointed up crowing the creature with triumph.

Everypony and everydoggy present gazed at the new creature. Tempest knew what it was, for he had seen this before, back in Mareia.

"Another esper." He half said, half growled.

The esper roared and dove into the soldiers. It pounded on them one by one, flames accompanying it's hits. Some of the soldiers attempted to flee, while those devoted to their duty stayed and fought. The esper wasted no time in fighting them off, but it didn't want to waste precious seconds whittling at small fry. With a roar, it extended it's flame powers sending a surge that knocked all of the guards off of their hooves. They fell lifelessly on the ground. Tempest stood his ground, sword ready to strike against the creature. Dodger cowered, tail between his legs. Firefly just lay there, uncertain of what to do as the esper turned to face her. It's eyes bore into her, firmly, but no animosity.

 _"So you're the one who called me?"_

"Huh? What?" Firefly wondered. "Did you just speak to me?" She asked the creature.

 _"Don't just lay there slack jawed."_

"Hey! Who you calling slack jawed?" Firefly challenged.

The esper crossed its arms and nodded. _"Heh. I like your spunk kid. Okay. You're in."_

In a flash, the esper shrank in size, forming into a ball which flowed into Firefly. Firefly felt a bit of pain, gritting her teeth as something was bound. The pain soon subsided, leaving her breathing upon the ground.

"Um? What just happened?" Firefly asked.

"Well, it appears that the espers are getting choosy." Everyone looked to see Commander Ravus Blade stepping into the room. At his side were a platoon of guards. The unicorn eyed the room glaring at the three escapees.

"I can see our security needs improvement, but your little escape plan ends here." Ravus stated. From his face, it was clear he wasn't going to allow them to leave.

Seizing the moment, Tempest took his sword, slashing between Ravus and themselves, casting a fire spell as he did. A trail of fire followed momentarily barring Ravus and his men from following.

"Come on let's go!" Tempest urged.

He, Firefly, and Dodger quickly fled. Firefly took the lead this again, bringing them further towards their goal. They ran for who knows how long, going past rooms and fighting an occasional guard here and there, but at last, they reached their destination.

"We made it!" Firefly cheered.

Sure enough, they were in the hanger bay, several airships stood by, many sizes, but more so, they had made it.

"We need to get that door open. Is there some kind of manual control for it?" Tempest asked.

"I'm on it!" Firefly flapped to the air and dove towards the hanger door. She landed and searched for any sign of an opening switch. Thankfully, there was one. She pressed the switch, and sure enough the door began to open.

"Get them!" They heard behind them.

Ravus and his men poured through prompting Tempest and Dodger to join Firefly.

"We need to pick an airship and now!" Firefly exclaimed.

There were so many to choose from, but their eyes settled upon one that was just right. A small vessel, based around a ship with engines and propellers in the back.

"I didn't know they still had airships in this model." Firefly noted.

"Must be a surveying vessel. These things aren't as protected as the higher models, but they get the job done. So I've heard." Said Tempest.

"Less talk more flee!" Dodger barked.

The three of them boarded the vessel, but they reached a problem.

"Does anyone know how to fly one of these things?" Firefly asked.

"Um excuse me pony, but I've had some experiences with machines. Not an expert but have flown crafts before." Dodger admitted.

"Well it's better than nothing." Tempest accepted.

Dodger took the wheel, pulling on levers and pushing some buttons. In short time, the hum of the engines roared and the propellers began to spin. The airship got to the air slowly and clumsily, but it took off. It seamed out the door and into the city.

"Whoa! Tempest look!" Firefly pointed overboard.

Tempest joined his friend and what they saw made them gasp. The whole of Paradise City stretched on. Huge towers pointed upward to the heavens, buildings of all sorts, it truly was a paradise. Looking behind them, they saw the royal palace, a great series of towers, coming together into a grand conglomeration.

"Shame we don't have time to enjoy the scenery." Tempest lamented.

"Yeah, but getting out is a lot more important." Firefly reminded. "Just where are we going?"

"I don't care, so long as it's away from here." Dodger whined.

Firefly rolled her eyes. "Can we drop him off at a kennel somewhere?"

The tiny airship floated towards off above the city, it's destination? Anywhere but here. They were so lost in their victory that they failed to notice the palace. On it's side, several small holes opened up, and out shot metallic spheres. The spheres trailed after the airship, moving fast and stopping just above the deck.

"Um what are those?" Firefly asked.

"Beats me?" Tempest answered.

The spheres hovered above, trailing after like persistent fleas. Instantly, the spheres broke apart and from them something dropped. At first, it appeared as if fire had come forth, but they were round like fireballs. The party then noticed something, the fireballs had arms and mouths, and glowing eyes.

"Wait I read about these things, their called bombs!" Tempest analyzed.

"Bombs?" Firefly questioned.

"Some kind of daemon. I can't believe it, the empire is using daemons?" Tempest couldn't understand it. Ponykind had always been afraid of daemon type monsters. Kill on sight as they said, but here they were using daemons as cannon fodder, literally. The bombs didn't stay long, they burst into they floated behind the airship, hanging onto the propeller area.

"Um okay? They didn't attack us?" Firefly speculated in confusion.

Tempest had read something about bombs. Read how they worked. They were felled by ice attacks, but they had a pattern. They would often absorb hits, prolonging the battle before they did what bombs eventually do.

"Oh no." Tempest gasped.

A loud explosion rocked from behind. Dodger was thrown from the wheel. "What happened ponies!?"

Tempest and Firefly were in the same position as their canine companion. The airship faltered, it's engine and propellers heavily damaged.

"Grab the wheel!" Tempest hurried over to the wheel and grabbed hold, turning it to the best of his ability. Though he knew nothing of driving, he did his best. Slowly the airship sank, but Tempest did his best to keep it afloat.

"It's no use! We're going to crash!" Firefly screamed.

Tempest could tell that, but he had to make sure it was at least a clean crash. He steered the airship as it descended. Luckily they had traveled far towards the city limits, and landing towards fresh greenery, a forest. There was no use, he couldn't hold it in the air any longer.

"Hang on!" Tempest warned.

The airship descended farther and farther, until at last it crashed into the trees. The vessel broke through wood and leaves, coming to a resounding halt. The forest gave out it's sounds of nature, as the Everfree Forest had new guests to entertain.

A/N:

Another chapter done! And here we are introduced to the group thief. Dodger the diamond dog. Personally I've always liked the diamond dogs, and I am a little disappointed we haven't seen more of them in the show. I mean I know the diamond dogs were antagonistic, but griffons and dragons have been antagonistic on the show, and we eventually got good members. Besides, I heard in the comics it was said that the diamond dogs featured in Dog and Pony Show, were criminals banished from the diamond dog kingdom. I think I'm doing something unique by having a non pony party member. I mean it would have been so easy to have all the party members pony, but hey, Equestria isn't just home to ponies.

I really hope this story gets more attention. I think people would enjoy it if they gave it a chance.


	5. Disc One: Chapter Four

_Tempest gazed at the garden before him. The young colt could see an assortment of plants positioned about. Carefully they were situated so anypony could appreciate their beauty._

 _"Tempest?"_

 _Tempest heard the voice behind him. Turning around, his face grew in elation. "Mommy!" He shouted._

And the dream ended.

XXX

A slow groan escaped Tempest as he came to. He felt a slight twinge in his lower left leg. Probably fell on it funny. "What happened?" He asked himself. A sharp pain surged through his head as he opened his eyes, rising upward to get back on all fours. His steps wobbled a bit, but he found his balance. Or at least what he could do based on his position. And his position was certainly at an angle. Looking about, all he could see was the wreckage of the airship. Broken piles of wood lay about, the steering wheel was torn from it's place, laying harmlessly on the ground. A great chasm lay in the center. Tempest looked about for a sign of any life.

"Firefly!?" He called, searching for any sign of his friend.

He looked deep inside the crevice, hopping down for any sign of his friend.

"Ugh!" He heard the voice in the dimness of the inner hull.

"Firefly!"

The shape of a pink pegasus moved about, coming into view as she heard Tempest's voice. "Tempest?" Firefly spoke up.

"Yeah. I'm up here." Tempest alerted.

Firefly put a hoof to her head. "Ugh. Did I get plastered on cider again, because my head is killing me."

"No, you probably just hit your head on the crash. Is everything alright?"

Firefly waited till her vision adjusted, finding it somewhat difficult as she couldn't fully see in the darkness. She could make out a bit of light just above in the crack. Not wasting any time, she flew up escaping back into the open world. That turned out to be a big mistake, as she nearly felt herself falter and fall. She landed upon her hooves a little woozily.

"Okay...shouldn't have done that." Firefly told herself.

Tempest trotted over to her, placing a hoof upon her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked.

Firefly took a few moments, to allow the pain in her head to subside. "Yeah. I think I'm fine."

Both ponies stared at one another, still taking extra care to hold their balance. They were together, but there was someone missing.

"Wait? Where's Dodger?" Tempest asked.

Firefly looked momentarily confused, but then remembered. "What? The diamond dog?" She looked around. "Probably got thrown from the ship during the crash."

Tempest looked a little worried. "I hope he's okay."

"Why do you care about him? I mean we just met him." Firefly said in confusion.

"I just hope he's okay that's all." Tempest assured.

Firefly sighed, Tempest always was a caring sort, even to strangers it would seem. Firefly was more caution prone. Frankly she was the kind of pony who listened to the majority of what everypony said. And it was mentioned that diamond dogs didn't have the best reputation.

"Ponies?!"

The pair of them looked over the edge to see a familiar shape staggering into view.

"Dodger!" Tempest called.

The diamond dog came into view, paw over his head. Firefly looked down, surprised at the sight of the canine.

"You survived?" She said.

Dodger looked on, smiling as he saw the two ponies. Firefly descended down, while Tempest used his magic to levitate himself down.

"Oh ponies! I'm so glad you are alright!" Dodger said excitedly. "When I woke up I was alone and I thought that something-"

"Yeah we get it, you were worried." Firefly interrupted, somewhat annoyed by the diamond dog's exuberance.

The trio were at last able to get a good look at their surroundings. Trees surrounded them on all sides, the night sky hanging above, the moon shining down upon them. The sounds of nature were all about. In the distance an owl hooted, while something gave a little shriek.

"Where are we?" Tempest asked.

"I dunno...but I guess we landed just outside the city." Said Firefly. She knew Equestrian history, and knew the layout of what was in the past. Paradise City was built on the foundation of Ponyville, and outside Ponyville lay... "I think this is the Everfree Forest." Firefly guessed.

The Everfree Forest. The only stretch of Equestria that wasn't controlled by ponies. Everything grew and sprang on its own. Ponykind stayed away from this forest, for fear of the dangers inside. And now they were right in it.

Dodger was more emotional upon mention of this realm. He looked about, fearfully scanning as his tail rose.

"E-E-E-Everfree Forest?" He stammered.

"Yeah," Firefly said raising an eye, "that's what I just said."

The diamond dog ran both paws upon his head, pulling on his ears. "Oh we cannot be here! No! No! No!" Removing his ears from his head, and hugging himself. "This place, it's a bad place, yes, yes." Looking around, the canine's ears lowered. "This place isn't just called the Everfree Forest. They also call it the "Evil Forest"."

"Evil Forest?" Firefly and Tempest repeated.

"Yes! Because of monsters and killer plants and all sorts of nasties!" Dodger exclaimed.

Both ponies looked alarmed, but softened, especially Firefly. "Eh It's nothing we can't handle."

Dodger looked at her as if she were crazy. "Did you hit your head pony?"

"Would you stop calling me pony? I have a name. It's Firefly."

"Firefly?" Dodger repeated.

"Yeah, and he's Tempest Noctis." Firefly said pointing to Tempest.

"Just call me Tempest." Tempest specified.

Dodger looked as if he were tasting the names on his tongue. "Tempest, and Firefly. You ponies sure have odd names."

"Oh like Dodger is any better." Firefly countered.

"That's enough you two, let's just get moving." Tempest instructed. "The Empire could be on our trail."

The three began their trek, through the woods. They had no concrete path, just farther away from the city as possible. But there was a small lingering part of their minds that told them this was a bad idea. They had heard stories about the Everfree Forest. Tales of what the legendary heroes of Equestria had encountered. This place was where they fought against Nightmare Moon, purifying her into Princess Luna. It was a tale told as bedtime stories for little colts and fillies. Why heck, Nightmare Moon was still the basis of the holiday Nightmare Night. So much history here, but they hopes they wouldn't become apart of it. Of the deceased variety of course.

Still, as they walked, some lingering thoughts hung.

"Do you want to talk about it Tempest? Firefly asked.

"About what?" Tempest answered.

"You know? About Glory Shine, and the village?"

Tempest stopped walking. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on Temp, don't be like that." Firefly urged.

"Like what?"

"You know? Holding it in."

"I'm not holding it in." Tempest countered.

Firefly sighed, flying in front of her friend. "Yes you are. Look talk to me. I know you liked her."

Tempest turned his head away, "Yeah...I did."

Firefly felt some apprehension in her words. She could tell from Tempest's face that she was probably the last pony to offer sympathy from Glory Shine's death. "Look, I wasn't Glory Shine's biggest fan, but I didn't wish this on her. And I'm truly sorry that she's gone. I know you two would have made a good couple."

Tempest smiled. It had been his first smile since his village was destroyed. "Thanks Firefly. I really needed to hear that."

Dodger, who had missed out on most of the story for these two, simply titled his head in confusion. Suddenly, something reached his ears. His canine senses could feel something in the air.

"Ponies!" He hissed, momentarily forgetting that his newfound companions didn't like being called by their species.

Both Tempest and Firefly looked to him, Firefly looking more annoyed. "What?" They both asked.

Dodger lowered himself down, ears and tail falling. "Something's here."

Both Tempest and Firefly then heard something, sounding like a twig snapping. The trio looked about to find nothing, just trees that towered above them. Then came another twig snapping, again only to find nothing. Then, when they thought it was simply their minds playing tricks on them, they suddenly heard it, a low growl. Suddenly, something leapt from the dark space between the trees. It zipped past them landing just on the opposite side. Everyone gasped as the new creature stared at them with it's glowing yellow eyes. At first glance, it appeared to be a wolf, but the form was crafted from wood and leaves. Everypony new this type of creature, for they were a common threat in forests, especially the Everfree.

"A timber wolf!" Tempest shouted, brandishing his sword.

Firefly likewise stood ready with her hoof guards, while Dodger clumsily got out his daggers.

The timber wolf snarled and leapt towards the trio. Tempest was quick to act, and charged up a fire blade and slashed at the wolf. The flames ignited against it's body. The timber wolf let out a pained howl, and slunk back off into the woods.

"Well that was easy." Firefly quipped.

Dodger's ears and tail raised from their lowered position as he felt the danger pass. But, his senses were still on alert. That only occurred because of one thing. And he knew it the moment he heard the assembled growls. The trio looked up to see more timber wolves springing from the woods. All three members of the party took a look and didn't really like their odds, so they did the only sensible thing to do.

"Run!"

The three of them bolted. From that spot right then and there. They ran further down, not taking care to notice their path. All they cared about was getting away from it all. All the while, they heard the growls and howls of their pursuers. They kept looking on ahead, never straying their sight. But as they ran, they couldn't help but feel as if they were being pinned. And that became a realty as the timber wolves leapt in front of them. There were several of them, all conglomerating into a huge throng.

"Okay! Turn around!" Firefly announced.

The trio turned around to see another assemble of timber wolves coming together. They were pinned on both sides.

"Okay. It looks like we have a problem here." Firefly announced.

Tempest raised up his sword, "I'll say." He quipped.

Dodger fearfully looked at the two groups of fellow canines. "What are we supposed to do?"

The ponies were at a loss at what to do. There appeared to be one option, and it would seem as if they had to go with it.

"We could fight our way out." Tempest suggested.

"Fight our way out of this?" Dodger exclaimed.

Tempest had to agree, the odds were not staked in their favor. Still, nonetheless, "What choice do we have?"

The timber wolves were uncaring towards their prey's problems. All they cared about was using their teeth to tear into flesh. The two groups prepared to pounce, while the trio of adventurers stood ready to act. Yet, they didn't get a chance to. A loud explosion rocked the front timber wolf group, scattering them in a frenzy of wooden pieces.

"What the Tartarus was that?" Firefly exclaimed.

The timber wolf group stepped backwards as they looked at what stood in the middle of their throng. The creature stood up on two legs, though they appeared to be hind ones. From the distance it stood, they could tell it was hooded, and it brandished a long spear. The timber wolves snapped out of their stupor and leapt towards the figure. With a quick swipe of its spear, the timber wolves were scattered apart. As soon as it was done, the figure zoomed forward, spear in claw and headed towards the second timber wolf group. The trio of Tempest, Firefly, and Dodger moved out of the way and as they did, they noticed one thing: the figure had wings.

In a flash and a swipe, the figure decimated the other timber wolf group, crashing into it with it's spear pointed outward. The timber wolves quickly rebounded, but the hooded figure made quick work with it's spear. Pieces of wood fell to the ground, right at the figure's feet. Soon, only a few timber wolves were left. Once they saw their fallen comrades, they whimpered and quickly scampered off. The figure took a few moments to settle itself down. Slowly it removed its defensive stance. The staff portion of it's spear lowered till it reached the blade. Taking it, the figure put it in a holster on it's back. Once it was fully still, the trio could get a good glance at the figure's features.

The figure itself held the overall shape of a lion. Brown furred right down to the legs with a feline tail. But the upper body was adorned in copper features and yellow talons for it's front legs. The body was adorned in pouches and straps around its legs. In-between the spear holster, two large wings spread out. A lavender hood obscured the face, but the outline of what appeared to be a golden beak stood out. The figure relaxed it's stance, wings folding in, and a claw went up to the hood, removing it. The face revealed was eagle like in appearance, matching the upper body. A fringe of feathers hung down in a bang.

"A griffon?" Tempest said in astonishment.

The griffon looked at the assembled party, cocking it's head back in shock.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." The griffon remarked in a female voice. Flapping her wings, the griffon flew towards the party, landing just in front of them. "A unicorn, a pegasus, and a diamond dog...okay, odd little ensemble you have here. Even stranger that you two are here. The diamond dog I can understand, but this place isn't the best place for little ponies to venture about."

Tempest and Firefly didn't know what to really make of that statement, but they were grateful. "Uh thanks miss. You really saved us." Tempest expressed his gratitude. He held his hoof out, which the griffon took and shook.

"No thanks are necessary unicorn, timber wolves are real pests in this stretch of green, couldn't stand by and let them consume some hapless travelers."

Suddenly, Dodger leapt at the griffon's claws and kissed them. "Oh thank you wonderful griffon! Dodger is forever grateful!"

The griffon quickly removed her claws from Dodger's lips. "Um, It's Gusty, Gusty Highwind, not griffon, alright?" Smirking to herself, she looked to Dodger, "And I'm guessing your name is Dodger right?"

The diamond dog nodded. Looking rather embarrassed at his display.

"So what about you two? You have names?" Gusty asked.

"I'm Tempest Noctis." Tempest greeted.

"Firefly." Firefly likewise greeted.

Gusty eyed the ponies, stopping at Firefly. She narrowed her eyes, as if she were attempting to get a better look. Firefly noticed it too, even more so when Gusty widened her eyes.

"Um? Is anything wrong?" Firefly asked with some suspicion.

Gusty shook her head. "No, nothing, you just reminded me of someone I used to know...that's all."

Firefly look unconvinced, but accepted it anyway. "Okay." She remarked awkwardly.

"So anyway, to repeat my previous question, what are you doing here?" Gusty asked. "I thought you ponies liked living in your comfy homes."

"We're on the run from the empire." Tempest answered.

"The Paradise Empire? Man what did you do to piss them off?" Gusty asked.

"It's a long story." Firefly answered.

Gusty looked to Dodger. "And what's your story?"

Dodger was about to answer when Firefly cut him off. "He's a thief, we busted him out of jail." The pegasus remarked rather bluntly.

Gusty grinned to herself. "Well you're a motley crew aren't ya? Anyway, as much as I'd like to hear your life story, we shouldn't stay here for too long. The timber wolves could come back, plus there's other kinds of freaks in this place."

The rest of the party held the same sentiments. They had been standing too long here already, and that could only invite further trouble.

"Come on, I'll take you to my camp." Gusty offered.

As she started to walk, she noticed that the trio wasn't following her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why are you helping us? We're complete strangers." Firefly asked with suspicion.

Gusty shrugged. "Hey. It's the right thing to do. But if you want to die or something you can stay. You're choice."

Tempest nudged his friend. "What's with you and being suspicious about non ponies?"

"Well it just seems a little odd that some griffon just shows up to save us." Firefly countered. "I mean don't you remember stranger danger?"

"You're being too paranoid." Tempest quipped, and followed Gusty.

Dodger merely shrugged and followed as well. Firefly stood there for a few seconds, before she too followed. She had to admit, perhaps she was being too paranoid. But griffons were another race that wasn't known for their good graces. They had all heard the stories about how the griffon kingdom fell. After loosing their idol, their kingdom fell leaving Griffonstone to rot. Though in years before the Rending, things had improved. Griffons became kinder, being more open to the concept of friendship, but sadly the Rending had squashed those notions in an instant. The griffons became more secluded, keeping to themselves, only coming into the open at sparse moments. It would seem that ponykind was the only race to really flourish after the Rending. Firefly had guessed she was pro pony based on her kind being the dominant race in Equestria, and most of the world. They controlled the sun and the moon after all. But she shook it off, and joined her companions.

Gusty led them down the forest path. Well, path was too generous of a word, considering that there was no path, but Gusty seemed to know where to go. They kept walking as the sounds of nature surrounded them. They at last came to a stop near a campfire pit, home made from the design.

"All right, everypony and doggy get settled." Gusty instructed.

Reaching into her pack, she pulled out some tinder and a flint stone. After striking against it, she managed to get a fire going. Everyone present leaned in closer to gather the warmth.

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Tempest asked.

Gusty started at him, her face rather blunt as she delivered. "No, but this place isn't exactly known for it's safety."

Tempest had to silently agree. He supposed this place was better than nothing.

"You think the empire is still following us?" Firefly asked.

"Doubt they would risk the soldiers for just a couple of runaways." Gusty reasoned.

Though their escape had left a big dent in the empire's otherwise flawless streak, the dangers this place presented were pretty real. They just had to leave it to chance.

"Well goodnight everyone." Dodger yawned as he curled up.

Likewise, everyone turned in, settling down and getting comfortable. Soon everyone settled in, everyone except for Gusty. She still lingered awake as she stared at Firefly.

 _"_ _Could she be?"_ She wondered.

Her mind began to drift, further back in her memory, but soon passed it aside and too joined the others in slumber.

The trio had become a quartet, and now they were at peace.

XXX

Luna surveyed the dream realm. It was an endless void filled to the brim with dream bubbles. Even in her new role as protector of the crystal, she still delved into the dream realm, if anything just to capture a remnant of her old life. She looked around, delving through so many dreams, considering which one to assist. Unfortunately, it would appear that nopony really needed her assistance. It had been too long that she had stepped onto Equestria's soil. Her name existed only in memory. Not just her though, no one other had faded into memory.

"Oh Celestia." Luna murmured to herself. She often dreamed of her sister when she slept, but those were only dreams. It hardly compared to the real thing. Pushing that aside, she continued to look amongst the dream realm, but as she stopped, she looked to four dreams in particular. Looking inside, she noticed one dream belonged to a griffon. Looking inside, she frowned, and pushed it aside. That dream was a bit too complex for her. She looked at another dream, this one belonging to a diamond dog.

"My. That's a big slab of meat." Luna remarked. Pushing the dream aside, she stopped at one. She peered inside it and smiled. "Tempest." She ran a hoof up to the bubble, caressing it lovingly. She peered inside it, not sure of what she would see, but did it anyway.

XXX

 _Tempest was lost in darkness. All he could see was an endless black._

 _"_ _Hello? Anypony?"_

 _No answer followed._

 _He trotted through it, hoping to find a sign of life._

 _"_ _Tempest."_

 _Tempest stopped, recognizing the voice. "Glory?" He turned around, and there she was. A smiled played upon his face. "Glory! You're alright!"_

 _But Glory didn't smile back, she simply frowned. "Why didn't you save me?" She asked._

 _Tempest was at a loss. "What?"_

 _Then in an instant, the darkness vanished. In it's place stood the ruins of Mareia. Glory Shine stood in the center of it all, face still somber._

 _"_ _You killed me!" She suddenly declared. "You brought the stone, and destroyed everything!"_

 _Tempest stepped backwards. "No...that's not...I didn't." He stammered._

 _Just then, something appeared behind Glory. It was large, a mixture of red and black. It was something that Tempest recognized. It was the esper._

 _"_ _You?" Tempest said half in fear, half in anger._

 _The esper spread out it's wings, sending a huge shockwave of energy that knocked Tempest off his hooves. When he looked up, the image of Glory vanished into dust, leaving only the esper._

 _Tempest was at a loss on what to do. He couldn't attack, couldn't move. In retrospect, this was all his fault. If he hadn't found the stone, it wouldn't have awakened the esper, and Glory Shine would still be alive._

 _"_ _It is. It's my fault." He muttered._

 _"_ _Tempest!" He heard a soft but firm voice._

 _In a flash of light, the esper and the Mareia ruins vanished, leaving only the darkness. Tempest looked up and noticed something was descending. When the light cleared, the figure stood featured. It was a tall pony, taller than any pony he had ever seen. Her coat blueish with a black path wit ha moon for a cutie mark. What he did notice was that she held a horn, and a pair of wings._

 _"_ _An alicorn?" Tempest said in astonishment._

 _Tempest knew the stories, that the rank of alicorn had to be earned, save for an instance of a natural birth. But two ponies came to mind. Ones spoken of in legends of Equestria's past. For that moment, it made Tempest wondered. Could she be?_

 _"_ _Tempest, do not blame yourself for your village's destruction." The alicorn spoke._

 _"_ _But it's my fault. Because me of, Glory Shine and all of those villagers are dead, and me and Firefly don't have a home anymore." He lamented._

 _The alicorn looked down on him, not condescendingly, but full of warmth. She lowered herself to Tempest's level and stared at him gently in the eyes._

 _"_ _Tempest. You did not bring the chaos mist. Even without the esper, the village would have still been overrun." Said the alicorn. "Sometimes we cannot control our fates, only steer it in certain directions."_

 _Tempest looked up at her, and he noticed something in her eyes. There seemed to be some unrecognizable emotion. Was it longing? A desire? Tempest didn't have time to dwell on it as the alicorn continued._

 _"_ _We all have our stories. And I just know in my heart, your story will have a happy end." She said with a smile._

 _With her task finished, she flew upward, disappearing into a flash of light._

 _"_ _Wait! Who are you?" Tempest called, but he received no answer._

XXX

Luna left the dream with a sigh. Not even the faintest smile played upon her face. She had wanted to say something, but the moment she was with Tempest, those words fell. Immediately, she was crestfallen, so much that she didn't even look into the next dream. Firefly's dream.

A/N: Finally got this done. And I introduced a new character to boot. Just to let everyone know, Gusty is not descended from any known griffon character, though I admit I based her somewhat off Gilda.


	6. Disc One: Chapter Five

_Rain pattered upon the ground in a torrential flow. All around, the shadows were illuminated by the lightning. The muddy ground was laced with blood, flowing from the broken corpses. There a young filly lay, tears streaming down her face as she let out her sadness. The sound of thunder made her flinch, but her eyes never straying from the dead mare in front of her._

 _"Mama." The filly sobbed. Ahead of them, lay another body, this one belonging to a stallion. "Papa." Choked the filly._

 _Then her gaze cast around towards the assembled villagers, their bodies lifeless bloody lumps. "Everypony's gone."_

 _The lightning flashed again, and in that light, she could make out a figure. It was tall, very un pony like, standing on two legs. The lightning only showed it's features ever so slightly, for the lightning was very brief. But in that briefness, the filly could make out movement. It was moving towards her. Her mind told her to run away, but her legs wouldn't work. She didn't want to leave her parents behind. Dead or not. The thing soon loomed over her. She didn't shrink, didn't shiver. Her fear was too great. The thing merely looked down at her, while the filly looked up._

 _"Please." She pleaded. "Please don't kill me."_

 _And then Firefly woke up._

 _XXX_

Firefly let out a little gasp as she awoke. She breathed heavily for a few seconds, before she gathered her wits and looked around her surroundings. She was still here. The same old woods, same old camp, same old companions. The only person who wasn't asleep was Gusty.

"You're up." The griffon noticed.

Firefly took a few moments to gather herself before she answered. "Yeah. Just woke up."

"Have a bad dream?" Gusty asked.

The pegasus was still hesitant at first. She didn't really know the griffon from the back of her hoof, but it wouldn't be polite to ignore her.

"Yeah." But then she picked up on something. "What are you doing up? Can't sleep?"

Gusty adjusted her position. "Insomniac. Besides, one of us has to stay alert. Never can know what could come out at us."

Firefly looked around at that last statement. The woods still remained silent in the darkness. Suddenly, a whimper alerted her to Dodger. The diamond dog was huddled in a curled ball, tail sticking to his body. His legs broke free and kicked as he tried to run from an invisible enemy.

"Looks like he's having a real whopper." Gusty chuckled.

Firefly then noticed the dog lick his lips. Obviously he was dreaming about food.

"Or stuffing his gob." Firefly said with a hint of disgust.

Gusty looked at the pegasus. "Not a real fan of diamond dogs are ya?"

Firefly looked away for a moment, "They don't have the best reputation. Heck the guy was a thief that we sprung from jail."

"Well it's not like ponies say anything nicer about griffons." Gusty said. "Then again, you ponies do tend to be an arrogant lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Firefly asked, a hunt of offense creeping into her voice.

Gusty sighed. "Think about it, you ponies control the sun and the moon, history has shown you using friendship as a way to convert other races to your way thinking, the griffons and dragons being prime examples. Why if you wanted to, you could probably take control of the entire world."

"That doesn't mean all ponies are like that!" Firefly defended.

"So I guess that applies to diamond dogs?"

Firefly was at a loss for words. She realized she was being a bit unfair to Dodger based on his race. For the moment it made her think of Tempest's words. Looking to her friend, she could see he was still asleep.

"Yeah well I guess." Firefly muttered.

Gusty shook her head. "There you go, looks like there is some hope for the pony race after all." the griffon kept her gaze on towards Firefly. "So what's the deal with you and unicorn boy? He your boyfriend or something?"

Firefly's face turned bright red and she shook her head furiously. "What?! No! He-He-He-He's just my best friend!"

Gusty chuckled again. "Ah to be young. I remember love so well."

"I'm not in love!" Firefly defended.

"Getting awfully defensive aren't you?"

The pegasus tried to keep down her emotions. But another laugh from the griffon halted her.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Gusty reassured.

Firefly snorted and returned to her original position. "Look, Tempest and I have just been friends since we were kids. Nothing more." She said in a matter of defense.

Gusty was about to comment on that again, but she figured it wouldn't do well to mess with the pegasus again. Overkill was overkill after all.

"Still, I'd watch it if I were you. Sometimes we say we feel about someone one way, but we really feel about them another way."

"I'm taking you know from experience?" Firefly asked.

"Let's just say I've been down this road before. You know somegriffon for a long time. You're friends, but deep down there's something more. And by the time you get the courage to tell them how you really feel, it's too late." Gusty remarked with sadness. "You should get some sleep, it's going to be a-" Gusty halted her speech. Tensely she stared forward, eyes darting from side to side.

"What is it?" Firefly asked.

Gusty slowly reached for her weapon, takin it out and extending it. "We're not alone." She warned. "Quickly, wake everyone else up."

Firefly shook Tempest. "Tempest! Wake up!" She urged.

With a final jolt, the unicorn awoke. "What? Huh? Firefly? What is it?"

"Something's here." Firefly warned.

Running over to Dodger, she too shook him awake.

"Meat? Huh? Oh Firefly pony?" The canine remarked confusingly.

"Come on get up. We have to move." Firefly rushed.

The diamond dog got to his feet, groggily shaking himself awake. Tempest did the same, shaking off the vestiges of sleep.

"What is it?" The unicorn asked.

Gusty looked around, standing erect as she brandished her weapon.

"I don't see anything." Dodger remarked.

"Trust me, something's here." Gusty assured.

The darkness of the world still kept a brisk silence. No one knew where the danger was coming from, so that made things extra hard to keep alert. But keeping their wits about them was crucial. They couldn't let fear get the best of them. Whatever was coming, they would face it bravely. Then, out of the tiniest fraction of their ears, they picked up something. It was a sliding sound, with a hint of a rustle.

And then, something struck.

Out of the trees something extended. They were long and like vines. They thrashed about, hoping to grab anything they could find. And sure enough, they did.

"Hey! Let go!" Firefly cried. But the vines tightened around her. She slid into the forest and out of sight.

"Firefly!" Tempest cried after. But it was too late. Firefly was gone. Immediately, Tempest looked to Gusty. "What were those!?"

"Plunder Seeds." Gusty answered.

"Plunder Seeds?" Tempest repeated.

The griffon nodded. "Back when the lord of chaos ruled over Equestria, he planted these seeds all around the Everfree Forest. The seeds grew and would certainly have caused the forest to sprout all around Equestria, but luckily they were held at bay. Yet when the Rending happened, the chaos mist caused a mutation within them, granting sentience." Gusty explained.

Dodger let out a tiny whimper. "So the plants think?"

"More or less." Gusty answered.

That didn't seem to make the diamond dog feel better, only causing him to whimper all the more.

"Well we have to go rescue her!" Tempest declared.

"Rescue!?" Dodger exclaimed. "That's crazy! You saw them just grab her! We can't fight anything like that!"

"We have to try! I'm not leaving Firefly behind!" Tempest kept his magic upon his sword, ready to draw it.

Gusty couldn't help but grin at the loyalty the unicorn was displaying towards his friend. "I've seen where they nest, I'll lead the way."

The griffon indeed led the way while Tempest followed after, but he noticed one person wasn't following them. "Hey are you coming?" He asked to Dodger.

Dodger hesitantly looked to his side, and then back, before he slumped his shoulders down. "Fine pony, I'll go." And the diamond dog joined them.

The trio went through the trees, and past the foliage as they worked their way onward. And as they did, Tempest's thoughts never strayed from Firefly.

"Hold on Firefly, I'm coming." Tempest told himself, keeping up the pace as far as they went.

The party continued to run, going past the foliage and the trees. Both Dodger and Tempest kept a close look on Gusty, letting the griffon lead the way. They ran at a hasty pace, not even needing a haste spell to keep up. Their run lasted all the way to a small cave opening.

"We're here." Gusty announced.

Dodger peering inside, "In there?" He gulped.

"Look this is where the pegasus is. You want to save her or not?" Gusty replied.

"Yes of course!" Tempest declared, drawing out his blade and unfolding it.

Dodger still had reservations about this, but knew he owed the two ponies and withdrew his daggers.

Gusty flashed a grin, "Now that's more like it. Let's go!"

The trio entered the cave, going deep and further in. It was dark, but there were still some traces of light, namely from the holes in the ceiling allowing the moonlight to seep through. As they walked further inside, they noticed something peculiar about the walls: they were covered in vines.

"I think we have the place." Tempest noted.

"Yeah, these vines grow throughout the complex, we just have to follow them." Gusty explained.

Dodger let out a whimper as he followed along.

"Look don't get scared, between the three of us we should be able to handle some overgrown vegetables." Gusty reassured.

"Yeah, vegetables that can probably eat us." Dodger whimpered again.

"Just leave all the heavy hitting to us." Tempest reassured. Though he was partly trying to calm down the dog, he did find his excessive fear grating.

The trio continued to walk until at last they heard something far off.

"Hey! I said let me go!" A voice called.

Tempest shot straight up as he recognized it. "That's Firefly!"

Without thinking, Tempest charged straight ahead.

"Wait!" Gusty called following after him.

Seeing no other choice, Dodger joined her.

They didn't have to run far as the path led them to a strange opening in the wall. They looked down and noticed there was a sliding incline. One could slide down if they wished it. But that wasn't what was most noticeable about room below. There smack dab in the center was a large plant. It was large enough, with vines protruding out of its pod. Several smaller pods skittered about, using their vines to move themselves about. But what caught everyone's eyes was the guest wrapped in said vines.

"All right this is your last warning! Let me go!" The pegasus demanded.

The pods paid her no heed. They moved about, situating themselves all around the base plant. Tempest watched it all intently. He couldn't sit back and simply watch though.

"Hold on Firefly! I'm coming!" And without warning, Tempest slid down.

"What the!? Damn idiot pony!" Gusty cursed. She followed after Tempest, only soaring down instead.

Dodger put away his daggers and hesitantly put a foot down, patting at the incline when all of a sudden, he fell down rolling down the hill. All three landed, two landing perfectly, and the last not so perfectly.

"Tempest!?" Firefly called, noticing her friend.

"Don't worry Firefly, we're here to rescue you!" Tempest assured.

"Easier said than done." Gusty said drawing her spear.

Dodger brought out his daggers, fearfully looking about the plants. Though they didn't have eyes, he knew they were looking at him.

Tempest was the first to act, charging forward and prepping a fire spell in his sword. As soon as one plant neared, he slashed with his sword. The fire burned against the plant's flesh and he did the same with another. Gusty could see several pods closing in on them.

"You!" She said to Dodger.

"Me?" Dodger responded.

"Go rescue the pegasus, I'll hold them off!" Gusty said as she rushed in there spear drawn.

Dodger was taken aback by the order, but still, he had to do something. So he charged forward, daggers drawn and nearing the vines holding Firefly. As soon as he neared, he jumped up and slashed at said vines, causing them to fall to the ground lifelessly.

"You alright pony?" Dodger asked.

Firefly was rather surprised that the diamond dog saved her. "Yeah."

The obligatory "thank you" was put on hold as more vines slid from the plant base. The pod began to shake and split open. It turned around, opening up to reveal a hoard of teeth and even more vines, dripping with slime.

"Yikes! Let's go!" Dodger proclaimed ushering Firefly away.

"No way! I'm not letting this giant veggie get away with grabbing me!" She boldly declared.

The plunder seed turned it's attention to Firefly and Dodger. It flailed its vines around as it lumbered it's way towards them. Firefly was quick and zipped past it using her hoof guards to attack it. Dodger was hesitant in his footing, but he too joined in slashing at it with his daggers.

"Hey dog! Can't you do that time stealing thing you did before?" Firefly called.

"Well I'm not sure if it will work on it. Some creatures are immune." Dodger explained.

"Worth a shot!" Firfly said.

Jumping up, Dodger did his little motion. In that instance, the pod began to slow.

"It worked!" Dodger remarked in surprise.

"All right doggy!" Firefly cheered and went back to work zipping about. In short time, the pod fell from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Tempest and Gusty were wailing away on their own pods, using fire and force in order to beat them.

"Man they just keep coming." Tempest said amidst fire laced swings.

Gusty could see them gathering around them, and that gave her the opening she needed. Leaping into the air, she dove down right into the throng. The impact sent them flying in different directions, Tempest look on with impressed light.

"Wow. That's effective." He remarked.

"Now that their out of the way, we should concentrate on the main plant." Gusty said to everyone. Firefly and Dodger heard her and quickly gathered with the unicorn and griffon.

"Okay, everyone attack it!" Tempest ordered.

"You got it!" Firefly zipped ahead, goof guards out. "Now about a power break!" She charged up another break and ignited it against the body.

With a quick swipe of the vine, she was sent to the ground, just like swatting a fly. Dodger jumped up, hoping to steal some of it's time. Dodger did the motions, but with another quick swipe of it's vines, Dodger was sent flying down. The technique did not work.

Tempest charged up another fire blade and charged forward. Using it, he was able to slash at against the vines. They fell off without a problem, and Tempest turned his attention to the main plant. He slashed against it furiously, but before he knew it, three more vines popped out, swatted him and then the third quickly grabbed him.

"Tempest!" Firefly called.

Tempest's sword dropped from his grip as his magic released it. He could feel the plant squeezing him, hoping to crush the life out of him.

"It's going to kill him! I'm going in!" Firefly readied herself to chge right in there.

"Wait!" Gusty suddenly halted.

"What are you doing? I have to save Tempest!" Firefly urgently explained.

Gusty shook her head. "It's no good, you wouldn't be able to do much." Right on cue, the remaining pods came to and surrounded the party.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Dodger fearfully whimpered.

The pods were all around them, Tempest was in danger. They didn't have many options present.

"I have an idea." Gusty suddenly announced.

"An idea?" Both Firefly and Dodger exclaimed.

A sudden yell from Tempest only ignited their feelings towards the situation.

"Yeah. I think it can save us." Gusty explained.

"Well hurry up! We don't know how long Tempest has!" Firefly urged.

Gusty took a few steps forward. She put her spear in it's holder, and placed a claw to her chest. "Shiva. Come forth!" She beckoned.

Suddenly, there grew a chill in the air. Small crystals hung in front of everyone, shattering into crystalline dust. Then, removing her claw from her chest, something sprung forth from her being. The thing that appeared before them was female in shape, based on old manuscripts from Twilight Sparkle, it held a human shape. The humanoid shape began to clear, giving form and feature. The colors white and blue were prominent, white skin with blue hair that hung down in a flowing motion. Pink silk hung from her arms, flowing as much as the hair, and a strapless bikini, blue in color, hung upon her breasts. The creature was at last in full form, and the very chill hung in the air.

"Shiva! Diamond Dust!" Gusty ordered.

The creature turned around, showing off it's blue eyes. She nodded and waved her arms. All at once, a coldness hit the air. Before any of the pods could act, a great breeze of cold air blue around them. Instantly, they were frozen in an icy blanket. The ice itself coated the completely, keeping them from moving. The chill spread to the main plant, freezing everything except for Tempest and his sword. The vine began to splinter and broke. Upon hitting the ground, it shattered, freeing Tempest. Right away he grabbed his sword and watched as the icy splendor flowed about. Every inch of the plant was frozen, and at it's apex. Shiva snapped her fingers, and instantaneously everything shattered. The plants broke apart. Everything fell silent.

Gusty looked up at the creature, and smiled. "Thanks Shiva. Go rest now."

Shiva nodded and in a cold breeze, she vanished into nothing.

It took everyone a moment to process what had just happened. But Firefly was the first to speak.

"That...was...so...AWESOME!" Firefly cheered, flapping into the air. "I mean what was that?!"

"That was an esper, my esper."

"Esper?" Firefly repeated.

"Esper?" Tempest likewise repeated, this time more in repulsion.

"What's an esper?" Dodger asked.

Gusty dusted herself off, shaking some ice crystals from her wings. "Espers are magical creatures. They are hidden around the world, trapped in stones. When you find one, you can forge a pact with it in order to summon them."

"Really? You mean you can summon one of those things to help you?" Firefly asked with excitement. "That's so totally awesome! I got an esper too."

"You don't say?" Gusty said.

"Yeah. Some fire demon or something." Firefly elaborated.

Gusty nodded. "Ifrit the fire bringer. Amazing, from what I hear Ifrit is very temperamental. You must have impressed him."

"Tempest has one too." Firefly pointed to her friend.

Gusty and Dodger looked to him, both surprised at this piece of info.

"So you can summon one of those monsters too?" Dodger asked.

Tempest looked away, his face dark and firm. "Why does it matter, I wouldn't summon one of those monsters anyway!"

Dodger could pick up right away at Tempest's revulsion. "I was just asking."

"Espers aren't monsters, their living creatures." Gusty defended.

"Not monsters? Because of an esper, our village was destroyed!" Tempest reminded. "So tell me, how can that not be a monster?"

Gusty walked towards the unicorn, her face firm and serious. Tempest looked up, a little tense at the griffons' firm display. "Look, I understand if you've faced a loss, but putting the blame on something won't do you well in the long run." Said Gusty. "Besides, I find it hard to believe that an esper would just randomly attack a village, especially if it formed a pact with you. If I had to guess, it's power just went out of control. I suppose there was chaos mist involved in your village's downfall?" Tempest nodded. "That could explain it. Chaos mist, it has a strange effect on all creatures."

Tempest looked away, still unbelieving or unwilling to shift the blame. "Maybe."

The moment was over, but Firefly had to say something. "Can we get out of here, with all the dead plants, this place is creeping me out."

Gusty fanned out her wings, shaking herself off. "We should head back to camp. Get some rest, and move out."

Tempest turned back to her, mind turning away from his previous angry thoughts. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He concurred.

Dodger then gave out a yawn. "Well I can tell you this dog is bushed."

But before anyone could say anything, something occurred. In that very instant, they were gone, vanished without a trace.

XXX

Luna stood silently in her realm. She had intervened only slightly, but it was the crystal's will.

"Now is the time." She said. Fanning her wings out, Luna looked solemnly ahead. "I just hope you and your companions can take it Tempest." She said. "May your fortune find you, my dear sweet Tempest."

XXX

The party found their senses tested, as their surroundings were changed in an instant. "What the?" Gusty was the first to exclaim.

Everyone else present were feeling the same. They were confused at how they had switched places. No longer were they in the plant room, but instead the long road of a cave before them.

"Okay? How did we go from one place to another?" Firefly asked.

Dodger looked about, but strangely, he felt no fear. "I feel something calming up ahead."

Everyone looked ahead to see a long road extending before them. "Maybe we should head down there and see what it is. I feel something too." Said Tempest.

Nodding, the group walked ahead, going down the road, following the pleasant feeling that absorbed into their bodies. Sure enough, they did feel something, and they followed their very hearts. It wasn't a metaphorical statement, it literally felt like their hearts were guiding them. The road wasn't as long as they had thought, and they soon found themselves at a large opening. There was nothing to note, save for the large tree in the middle.

"Look there!" Tempest called.

Everyone ran towards it, surprised at how a tree could be in a place like this. But when they arrived, to their dismay, the tree was dead. It's branches were limp, and it's bark looked lifeless.

"Hey, what's that inscribed?" Firefly asked.

Inscribed in the tree itself, were a symbol of a sun and a moon.

 _"_ _Thou has come."_

"Woah, did anyone else hear that?" Firefly asked.

Dodger, who still felt no fear, perked up his ears. "It was in my head."

"Yeah, mine too." Tempest concurred.

 _"_ _Thou has found the Tree of Harmony. The once proud holder of the elements."_

"Elements?" Tempest repeated.

"The elements of harmony." Gusty reiterated.

Both Tempest and Firefly stood at attention. "The elements of harmony?" They both said in unison.

Dodger scratched his head in confusion. "What are the elements of harmony?"

Firefly looked at the dog like he was crazy. "Everypony knows about the elements."

"Well I'm not a pony." Dodger corrected.

"The elements of harmony are the most powerful form of Equestrian magic." Gusty explained.

Suddenly, there came a glow from the tree. Despite it's dead appearance, it shone brilliantly. And from that shine, came six shining lights. They floated into the air, iridescent in color. Suddenly, one light shot up disappearing into the ceiling.

" _Honesty."_

Suddenly, another light joined it.

 _"_ _Laughter."_

As those two lights disappeared, another one joined it, but instead of vanishing into the roof, it entered Dodger. The dog let out a whimper, feeling his chest for any deformities.

 _"_ _Generosity."_

Another light shot, this time into Gusty.

 _"_ _Kindness."_

Then another into Firefly.

 _"_ _Loyalty."_

And then lastly, into Tempest.

 _"_ _Magic."_

The lights were all gone now, gone into their respective holders.

 _"_ _Seek out the two others, seek out the lost elements, and bring them together."_ The voice commanded.

Suddenly, everyone's heads were cast with a barrage. It was a headache of sorts, brief but enough to leave an impact.

When it ended, their vision was beset by a flash. And when that flash ended, they found themselves outside.

XXX

Luna stood by the great crystal, watching the scene unfold.

"So they have been chosen now." Luna stated.

It had been a long time since the elements of Harmony bore hosts. Luna recalled that feeling, the feeling of bearing such great power. Though it had been different for her and Celestia. She and her sister had bore three elements each, while the second time around six separate others had bore them. The reason was based purely on power. Being alicorns, they were able to hold a larger amount of magic. While the lesser races of pony were able to hold only so much. Now history was repeating itself, only this time, it wasn't just ponies who were chosen. A diamond dog and a griffon. Never had such a thing been heard of in Equestria. But times were desperate. There was no need to be choosy.

"They must succeed. The fate of Equestria hangs in the balance." Luna stated firmly.

And so it would begin.

A/N: Well my little hiatus for this fic is over. I have to say, I probably could have fleshed this chapter out better, but writing out battles is hard for me. Anyway, I've added some insight to the characters, and I hope it provided some explanation. To be honest, Gusty's little tirade about ponies kind of reflects my feelings on them. I mean they do control the world pretty much, and if given enough incentive, they could conquer it. It kind of helps that in my story they are the only race who seems to have flourished underneath the Rending. Although, we don't know how the rest of the world will feature. There is still Tirek and Scorpan's homeland, and the movie revealed there is a sea pony and a cat kingdom. Note, those won't be covered in the story. And also, I am aware that there is a character in the movie named Tempest, and that she has a similar name to Tempest Noctis. Note, I came up with Tempest's character before I saw the movie trailer. And also remember I have a character named Midnight Shimmer despite there being a character named Sunset Shimmer in the series canon.

It's really good to get back to this, and maybe somewhere down the line, I will write a sequel to this.


	7. Disc One: Chapter Six

Over the horizon, the sun began to peak. The unicorns responsible for raising it, used every ounce of their magic. Long ago, their beloved princess of the sun was responsible for raising the celestial ball of fire, but due to her loss, the task fell to the unicorns once more. Just like in days of yore, before the founding of Equestria. As the sun rose, Paradise City became awash in activity. Many ponies awoke to start their day. Businesses opened their doors, workers getting ready for the daily grind. But the most activity sprang up within the royal palace. Soldiers went to work on their patrols, the royal family awakening to attend to their duties.

The same could be said for princess Midnight.

The princess awoke with a gentle yawn, just as the morning rays hit her window. Her room was very ornate and furbished, containing all that a bedroom needs, especially a vanity mirror. Picture's lay around, images close to her heart. One in particular lay upon her nightstand, it was herself as a filly, her front legs hanging around a chocobo in a hug. Her childhood pet, a cherished memory.

Banishing the last vestiges of the dreamscape from her mind, she rose out of bed, and went to put on her clothing and armor. Though a princess, she knew she was more than just a pretty face. She actually wanted to help her country, not just stand around and look good. Besides, being a princess of Equestria meant bettering it. Even if that meant she had to fight.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.

"Princess Midnight?" A voice called from the other side.

"Oh Quill? Come in." Midnight beckoned.

The door opened up to reveal her friend and attendant Quill Pengrove.

"Good morning your majesty." Quill greeted.

Midnight let out a sweet chuckle. "Oh Quill, skip the formalities, you can just call me Midnight."

Quill smiled. "I know I know, you've mentioned this to me several times, but I shan't call you anything less of your status, unless prying ears are listening in.

The princess knew her friend had a point. Casual as she was with Quill, she knew others wouldn't stand for this lack of formality. Especially her mother.

"Well alright." Midnight agreed. "Say, up for a little breakfast at that cafe?"

Quill perked up, for they knew their favorite spot to eat. A quant little cafe filled to the brim with breakfast goods. An egg and dandelion sandwich would hit the spot right about now.

Though Quill appeared happy at that bit of news, he did have his duties, and his face fell. "I'm sorry your majesty, but I'm afraid we won't be able to go."

"Hmm? Why not?" Midnight asked.

Quill stared firmly at her, signifying things were serious. "It appears that your mother has summoned you."

"My Mother? This early? What about?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not sure, she just wanted me to fetch you." Quill revealed.

"Fetch me?"

"That's all I know."

As brisk as this was, she had to obey her mother. It wouldn't do any good to ignore a royal summon. The pair of them traversed down the hallway, working their way to the throne room. They arrived at the large double doors and pushed them open.

"Mother?" Midnight called.

She and Quill fully slipped inside, trotting over to the throne where the Empress sat. But she wasn't the only pony there. Another stood waiting.

"Commander Ravus?" Midnight spoke in surprise.

The white colored pony barely turned his head, but enough to address the princess.

"Highness." He muttered.

Midnight stood at attention in front of her mother, while Quill stood a respectable distance behind.

Empress Galaxia Eternal looked down at her assembled subjects. One her commander, the other her daughter.

"Welcome. I bid you both good morning, but I'm afraid this isn't a social attendance." The empress spoke. Both Ravus and Midnight stood at attention, ready to hear what was needed. "I have received reports that a new esper has emerged."

The very news of a new esper got them to attention. "An esper mother?"

"The signal appears to be towards the woods near Ghastly Gorge." The empress stated.

The woods near Ghastly Gorge. That caught Ravus and Midnight by surprise, but they listened well.

"I want you two to go collect it." The empress ordered.

Both Ravus and Midnight bowed their heads.

"You're highness, it will be done." Ravus spoke.

"Yes mother." Midnight stated.

Raising up a hoof, Galaxia waved them off. "Excellent, you have my permission to leave."

All the ponies present left the room, leaving the empress alone. As they left, their minds were awash with fervent thoughts.

 _"An esper in the woods near Ghastly Gorge?"_ Midnight thought. _"That place seems too small for an esper to appear."_ She of course was basing this off of the fact that so far espers had appeared in larger locations.

"Princess." Ravus's voice broke Midnight out of her thoughts. "I'll get the ship prepped and ready."

"Thank you commander." Midnight bid.

The commander went on ahead, disappearing off into the distance of the hallway. Quill was the first to speak as soon as he and Midnight were alone.

"If I may be frank with you princess, he gives me the creeps." Quill stated.

Midnight looked on ahead, watching as Ravus left from view. "The commander is just...driven..." She excused.

Ravus had proven himself a loyal soldier and a great warrior in his service, so his loyalty to the empire was unquestioned. Yet still, although she admitted to herself, the commander appeared...cold. But coldness hardly clashed against loyalty.

"Let's just go on ahead. After we're done we can head to that cafe okay?" Midnight beamed.

That brightened Quill's expression. "Though I imagine for breakfast we'll be receiving wafer rations.

Wafer rations were enough to provide energy, but hardly filling. Nevertheless, they were good for breakfast in a pinch.

"Yes looks like. "Midnight agreed.

Though their morning plans were a tad disrupted, Midnight held a great belief that things would go well. They would capture the esper, eat a better breakfast, and then Midnight would relax with a good book and a cigar.

Yes, so far it would appear to be a good morning.

And so, the two ponies left to join their entourage.

XXX

As the morning favored those in Paradise City, the same could be said of the party leaving the Everfree Forest.

"Boy! I'm glad we're out of there." Dodger exclaimed.

Tempest felt the wind against his mane. "Yeah, good old open air."

"Yeah, if I had to sleep another night in that forest, I don't know if I could catch a wink." Firefly added.

The night after the plants was a hectic ordeal to say the least. They had such trouble getting back to sleep as they attempted to stay on alert for fear of anything else that might lurk within the forest. Thankfully, their trek out was uneventful. It was as if a veil was lifted over the forest leaving them open for freedom. But enough lay within them for as they escaped safely, they still had questions upon their mind. But for now, they concentrated on what was ahead.

"Trotville?" Gusty announced, reading the sign that directed them towards the upcoming town.

"Should we head there?" Firefly asked.

Tempest looked ahead, and noticed the image of the town dead ahead. "Looks like as good a place as any."

Dodger let out another yawn. "That's fine, just so long as we can get something to eat."

Sadly there wasn't too much to eat along their way out of the forest. Probably a good thing due to the Everfree Forest being unpredictable. Ponies were used to certain comforts, and they were best suited to controlling their own world.

"We got enough money?" Firefly asked.

Hearing that, Dodger sank down low.

"I think I got some." Tempest said looking through his pockets.

"Don't worry my little ponies. I got us covered." Gusty said. Everyone looked to her in surprise. "Hey I'm a griffon, we griffons know how to hold our gil."

Then it was settled. The group would head into town. And so they did, the townscape growing larger as they neared. As soon as they did, they found their entire view had altered. There they lay, within the outskirts of Trotville. From first glance, it was a humble burg, reminding Tempest and Firefly of Mareia. The entire town was breaking away into a hustling sequence. All of them gathered around, going about their daily businesses. It was all so serene.

"They aren't going to start singing are they?" Gusty asked.

"Excuse me?" Tempest asked.

"I mean, I don't want to sound like I am stereotyping, but from what I understand, ponies are prone to breaking out into spontaneous song." Gusty explained.

Tempest and Firefly looked to one another.

"We've never sang." Firefly admitted.

Gusty likewise looked surprise. "Wow. Don't that beat all."

"Singing or not, I just want to fill my gut." Dodger whined.

"All right all right, let's head stock up on supplies." Reaching into her pockets, Gusty fished out a handful of gil, and handed them to the ponies. "You two stock up on essentials like potions and such, while me and Dodger get some food."

And so it was settled, the quartet split up and headed to separate parts of the town. Tempest and Firefly headed towards the item store in order to stock up on curatives. The moment they entered, they heard a little ding as the bell signified there were new customers.

"Hello there! Welcome to Curative Stock!" The shop pony greeted Anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes, we're just wondering if you have any potions and antidotes.

"Why yes we do, we have just about everything imaginable." "Oh we have potions!" The pony's voice suddenly took an increase in pitch. "We have lotions! And antidotes to cure your ill."

Firefly and Tempest looked at the pony with wide eyes. "Um? Is he signing?" Firefly asked.

"I think so." Tempest said.

Both ponies watched as the shop keeper continued to sing away, unknowing or uncaring that he was garnering strange looks.

Tempest and Firefly looked at one another, slightly embarrassed that their kind was sinking into a stereotype.

"Let's just do some shopping." Tempest suggested.

Grabbing a cart, Tempest and Firefly went to work.

"Do you really think we can trust Gusty?" Firefly asked.

Tempest looked to her. "I think so. I mean she's helped us."

"Yeah but something seems off about her." Firefly noted.

"Are we really going through this again? I mean you already showed suspicion about Dodger." Tempest reminded.

"I mean it, I don't know how to explain it, but something just doesn't seem right about her." Firefly explained.

"Firefly, you got to break out of this pony superior mindset." Tempest chided.

"Come on Temp, you know I'm not a racist or anything." Firefly defended.

"Maybe not, but we can't just judge another based on their race." Tempest spoke solemnly.

"Like you with espers?" Firefly quickly reminded.

Tempest halted, and realized what he had just said. "Still, you haven't even thanked Dodger for saving you."

Firefly knew Tempest had her there. "Let's just continue shopping."

And so they gathered all they could, and when they returned to the front, they noticed that the shopkeeper was still singing.

XXX

Dodger and Gusty went their own way towards the grocery store. Luckily, Trotville had enough goods to satisfy them. Most of them were for pony tastes however. Usually oats, fruits and vegetables. No meat, which saddened Dodger.

"Guess other races don't really get out much." Gusty said noting the lack of other race edibles.

Dodger himself looked especially disappointed, as he stalked the aisles. But at last, he came to a stop and went onto a full on tail wag.

"There!" He pointed. The canine darted ahead and picked out something he wanted. "Please buy this!" He pleaded.

Gusty looked at the item the dog present to her. "A doggie treat?"

There it was, wrapped up in paper. _**"Yum Yum Doggy Bone."**_

"Yes please, it reminds me of the treats my mother used to bake for me!" Dodger pleaded. He went on his legs, going into a begging motion, making whining noises as he did.

Gusty watched it all, slightly amused at the puppy like antics. Guess even adult diamond dogs couldn't shake off their canine nature. Much of it was driven into their beings. Sort of like how Griffons and gold went claw and claw.

"Fine. We have enough money." Gusty said gathering up the treat, and grabbing a few more essentials.

They went up to the front desk and bought all they needed, putting them away into packs, save for Dodger who quickly opened up the treat and gobbled it down greedily.

"Heh, guess you diamond dogs are more like your four legged cousins than you initially seem." Gusty remarked.

Dodger licked his muzzle of any crumbs, his tail wagging in full force. Suddenly, he grabbed hold of Gusty's claws. "Oh thank you oh kind and gracious griffon!"

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! You're slobbering all over my talons!" Gusty said moving away from the dog's saliva drenched mouth.

The diamond dog quickly realized what he was doing, and got to his feet. "Aheh, sorry griffon." A glare from Gusty quickly corrected him. "Uh I mean, Miss Gusty ahehehe."

"You know you really have to do something about that slobbering disposition. I mean nobody likes a suck up. Maybe cept arrogant creatures who are secretly insecure." Gusty remarked.

Dodger suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"Have some pride, I mean you diamond dogs are tough and resilient. Even after your kingdom crumbled, you are still going strong. Why in some aspects I think you are stronger than ponies."

The fact that the griffon was saying that diamond dogs, often viewed as the underdogs (no pun intended) as stronger than equines, the ones who effectively controlled the rise of the sun and the moon, was a huge compliment. So much that Dodger beamed up in pride.

"But don't get too big for your britches." Gusty reprimanded as she noted the canine's growing feelings of importance.

Dodger grew a sour expression. "Geeze make up your mind."

"Let's just go, we should meet up with the budding lovers heh." Gusty said, still stuck in her mind that Tempest and Firefly would make a cute couple.

Sure enough, the two stores were close enough apart that the quartet was able to reform.

"So, you two lovebirds get some shopping done? Gusty chuckled.

Both Tempest and Firefly turned red, "We're not love birds!" They defended.

Gusty noted that, and chuckled all the more. "Defensive defensive."

"Well anyway, we got the items so we can get going!" Firefly said, hoping to deter the conversation away from the subject of her and Tempest potentially being an item. But that wasn't all she had to say. "Um Dodger?" She said, looking down, and kicking up some dirt upon the ground.

"Yeah, pony? I mean Firefly." Dodger answered.

Firefly still looked with some hesitance, but quickly snapped to attention. "Look Dodger, I just wanted to say I'm-"

"Somepony help!" A young voice called out.

Everyone present looked to see a young filly running towards them. She obviously was coming to nopony in particular, just someone who was nearby. Tempest was very nearby.

"Hold on kid, what's wrong?" Tempest asked, lowering himself down to the filly's level.

The filly's face lit up with delight. "Oh good, a big pony!" the filly stated happily. "Please, it's my brother, he's in trouble!"

"What about your brother?" Firefly asked.

The filly looked sheepish as she began to tell her story. "My brother and I were exploring the old mines. We weren't supposed to, but we wanted to and-"

"Well that was mighty stupid of you kid." Gusty remarked.

The filly looked away, clearly ashamed of her decision.

"We got attacked by monsters and we ran in opposite directions." The filly stated. "I wanted to go after my brother but I was scared and-"

Gusty stopped the child, placing her claw upon the child's chin, lifting it up gently.

"Just relax kid." Gusty stared warmly into the child's eyes. "Just so us the mines, and we'll go rescue your brother.

"If he's still alive." Dodger exclaimed.

That provoked a small yelp from the filly, and in return, Dodger received a painful nudge from Gusty.

"Thank you Miss Birdy Lion!" The filly exclaimed.

Gusty smiled back and corrected, "I'm a griffon." Looking to her comrades, she asked. "So you guys up for this?"

Dodger really had no choice but to follow, but Firefly looked to Tempest. In fact, everyone was looking to Tempest. The unicorn felt all eyes on him, and although feeling slightly uncomfortable, he knew the final decision rested upon him.

"Well..." Tempest thought hard. Then with a look of firm resolve, Tempest declared. "Let's go!"

And so they were off, the party ready to undertake a great mission of importance. They just hoped the young colt was still there to save. As the party left, they were soon out of earshot and didn't hear somepony say. "Who was that filly?"

Then another villager said, "Don't know, never seen her before in my life."

XXX

The ship soared through the air, floating away from the formation of Paradise City. While on board, Midnight stewed with thoughts. First off, their vessel was small, only enough for a small brigade of soldiers. It was enough that she had to ask. "Why such the small platoon?"

Ravus turned away from the monitor and looked to his princess. "The scanner results have listed a small signal. Shouldn't much trouble, but still, we ere on the side of caution."

That was enough for Midnight. Even at a small size, they knew that an esper was powerful. But still, small was small. Midnight could feel her nervousness creep up. Suddenly she felt something levitate near her.

"Cigar?" Quill offered.

Midnight smiled and took it with her magic. Using her horn, she lit it up, took a drag and exhaled.

"My you certainly fit in like one of the boys don't you?" Ravus remarked.

Midnight looked at him, slightly in surprise and insult. "Excuse me?"

"Pardon princess, slip of the tongue." Ravus excused.

Therefore Midnight ignored him and awaited their eventual arrival. Suddenly the ship gave a lurch, a clear sign it was descending. Outside, the ship sank towards the ground, coming to a standing halt. The hatch opened up, allowing the pathway exit. A small group of troops emerged, with Midnight, Ravus, and Quill leading the front.

"All right! Spread out and locate the target!" Ravus ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers chorused and spread out amongst the small wooded area.

The only ones that didn't stray were the trio of Ravus, Midnight, and Quill.

"Um? Shouldn't you go with them Commander?" Quill asked.

Ravus shot a cold look towards the unicorn, one that made him recoil. "My troops are capable of handling themselves. But what about you? Shouldn't you remain on the ship?"

Quill felt himself shrinking underneath the commander's gaze, but then, he felt the shadow of Midnight leaning towards him.

"I trust Quill with my life." Midnight defended.

A smile played upon Quill's face. He knew he wasn't a warrior but more of a scholar. At times, he felt that he was of no use to the princess. But to hear her say otherwise was a great relief to him.

"Thank you princess." Quill said expressing his gratitude.

The trio looked on ahead in the forest. The armor of the soldiers glistening from their far off positions. They slowly trotted ahead, finding nothing worth noting about their surroundings. There was no trace of any magic in the air, no visual signs of the esper. Nothing. And frankly, they didn't know what they were looking for. An esper that gave off a small signal was unheard of.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Quill asked.

Ravus remained silent, his mind and eyesight focused ahead. That was how he was: dedicated to the cause. It was no surprise he was one of the empress's greatest and most trusted enforcer.

"Commander Ravus? Perhaps you should go look with the soldiers, I'll be fine." Said Midnight.

It became apparent that Ravus was standing nearby partially due to wanting to protect his princess. But there was another reason Midnight wanted him to look otherwhere.

"Are you certain princess?" He asked. Midnight responded to him with a nod. Though he had misgivings about the matter, he knew that he had to obey an order from a royal. "As you wish."

Ravus trotted off to join his men, but as soon as he was out of earshot, Midnight spoke.

"He's cold." She said. She levitated her cigar to her lips and took a puff.

"So I'm not the only one?" Quill asked.

Midnight exhaled a smoky breath, "I know he's loyal to the crown, but he just unnerves me so." Midnight suddenly let out a weary sigh. "Here I am, talking about somepony behind their back. I was raised better than that."

"Princess, you really mustn't be so hard on yourself. Everything doesn't have to be so ordered with you." Quill reassured.

A smile crossed Midnight. She looked tenderly at Quill. They had really known each other a long time, so much that they had gone beyond merely servant and master, but friends, best friends even.

"Thank you Quill. Really you're one of the few I can really relax around."

Quill's face flushed in embarrassment. "Princess Midnight. You're embarrassing me."

Midnight let out a small chuckle at her friend's flush. It was almost funny to see him get so hot in the face.

"Well anyway, we should get looking. We don't know when it will-"

 _"_ _You know you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health."_

Midnight paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

"Voice?"

 _"_ _Princess. Come to me."_ The voice said again.

Suddenly, Midnight felt a flash in her mind. It was brief, but enough that she found herself feeling faint. Her steps faltered, and her cigar fell to the ground.

"Princess!" Quill shouted.

Midnight staggered as she felt her head grow light. Everything began to blur, distorting and encircling into a mess. At last, she fell, and she knew nothing.

"Princess Midnight!" Quill ran to her, shaking her in an attempt to awaken her. But to no avail.

XXX

Midnight saw nothing but darkness. It surrounded her on all sides. As far as she stared, there was nothing but inky blackness.

"Hello? Anypony?" Midnight called.

 _"_ _Princess?"_

Midnight looked ahead. "Hello?"

 _"_ _So you can hear me again. It's been years."_

"Years. What are you talking about?"

Right in front of her, right at her hooves, an emerald colored light shone. Midnight took a few steps back as the light materialized, taking shape into something small. As the light died down, the shape became clear, and standing there lay a green colored creature. At first glance, it appeared to be a fox like creature, but what was most noticeable, was the red colored jewel in the middle of it's forehead.

" _Finally. It's so good to see you again._ " The voice came again, but the creature's mouth did not move.

Midnight stared at the creature. "What are you saying? Have we met before?"

The creature nodded. "I'm sorry to mislead you here, but I felt it dangerous to project myself in the palace."

"Project? Wait? Are you the esper?" Midnight asked.

Hanging it's head down, the creature let out a mental sigh. " _So you really don't remember me. That's understandable, ever since your mother changed, I had to hide myself from even you._ "

"Hide yourself?" Midnight repeated.

 _"_ _Don't worry. You'll wake up, but be careful. They're bound to notice my presence now."_ The creature spoke again.

"Your highness." Another voice broke through the darkness.

 _"_ _You're starting to wake up now. I'll have to go soon."_

All around, the darkness started to turn a shade of white, it spread, covering everything and encircling the princess.

"Wait! Who are you!?" Midnight shouted.

The creature stood there motionless, even as the white overtook it. Right before it was claimed, a single name entered the princess's mind.

 _"_ _Call me, Carbuncle."_

And Princess Midnight Shimmer woke up at last.


End file.
